The Wedding Date
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Hermione hires an escort for Ron and her cousin Anna's wedding. But who is this escort? Read and Find out.   From the movie the Wedding Date with a slight twist into the plot. Read and Review. Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: The Wedding Date. So, yeah :D

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry if my English isn't good enough. I live in the Philippines and English is not one of my strong points, Sorry! I'm currently editing the whole story! I'm correcting the spelling mistakes and the grammar. But the plot is still the same!

* * *

><p><strong>3 THINGS TO REMEMBER WHILE READING THE STORY:<strong>

**a.)** Voldemort is gone, killed by Harry Potter in his 6th year.

**b.)** Lucius Malfoy is dead, killed by Voldemort because of a failed mission.

**c.) **Characters are a little bit OOC in this story and all the characters are aged as 25.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Date<strong>

**First Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger awoke with the loud alarm of her alarm clock. With this she sat up from bed did her daily routine: exercise, bathe and prepare breakfast. Hermione sat in her dining room wearing a plain white shirt, pants and her hair tied into a bun. While she was sipping her morning coffee, a brown owl and a white owl on the window caught Hermione's attention She automatically recognize the owl as her cousin's owl, Peach and the other one as her mother's owl, Bluey. She opened the window, got the letter from the two owl's foot, gave them a treat and watched as they flew away. Hermione then opened the letter from Anna's owl<p>

_Dear Hermione Granger and Guest,_

_We are glad to invite you to the marriage of_

_Ron Wealey and Anna Granger_

_The wedding will be held on Saturday, August 12 at Mrs. and Mrs. John Granger's English Manor House. The expected time of arrival will be eleven o' clock. Your presence will be truly appreciated. You can bring a guest if you like and the attire for the wedding will either formal._

_From: The Weasley and Granger Family._

Hermione stood there shocked the memories of how her and Ron broke up flooded her mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Hey Ron!" Hermione said to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley as she gave him a peck on the lips_

_"Um.. Hi Mione" Ron muttered._

_"So what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked a little bit confused because of how Ron is acting right now_

_"Um.. Mione, you know I love You but I think that I don't feel that spark anymore when we were 7th years. Umm.. Err.." Ron stuttered_

_"Are you breaking up with me Ron?" Hermione said angrily with a bit of hurt in her voice_

_"Err.. Um.." Ron stuttered again as he looked down at his feet_

_"Are. You. Breaking. Up. With. Me." Hermione said each word carefully as she fought back tears."Why?"_

_"Um.. I just don't feel the spark between us anymore and also Mione, after all these years, you haven't changed much. You don't dress up, you don't even wear make-up and.." Ron started but was cut off but Hermione's hand slapping the right side of his face quite hard._

_"Just Stop Ron. I'm sorry if I'm not your dream slut. Forget about it. We are done." Hermione said as she walked away from him. "And I already know that that isn't the real reason why you're breaking up with me. I know there is someone else." Hermione said as Ron's eyes widened. When Hermione reached the nearest apparition point, she immediately apparated back to her flat and did something she haven't done in years since death of her friends in The Great War. She cried. She cried until she had no tears left._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

_The nerve of him!_ Hermione thought angrily. _The both of them having their Wedding at our Manor?_ Two weeks after their break- up, the news reached Hermione that Ron is dating Hermione's cousin, Anna who is a muggle but knows about magic because Hermione told about her when she accidentally read her Hogwarts books. But Hermione at that point knew that her cousin was not the one Ron was seeing when they were still in a relationship because she knew her cousin loved her and respected Hermione that much._ Anna doesn't deserve that git._ Shaking her head while saying to herself that it was the past, she opened her mother's letter next.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sure that you've read the invitation about Ron and Anna's Wedding, please go to her wedding even if you had some history with her now soon to be husband. It would bring so much joy for you attending Anna's wedding because she is always asking and asking for me to let you come to her wedding and if you are considering to not go to the wedding it would be okay but you would break Anna's heart. While if you are considering to go to the wedding you may bring an escort. You must be here in our Manor House tomorrow to help for some of the arrangements. There are two tickets attached to this letter. (It would much be easier for you to travel not by portkey because it wouldn't be easier to explain) I hope to see you at the wedding dear._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother_

Hermione just shook her head as read the two letters again while muttering curses. After reading them, she just sat again on her chair and continued reading the Daily Prophet. Well, _tried_ reading. She was still debating with herself whether she'll go to the wedding or not.

_What if I just don't go to the wedding? Maybe that's not a good idea, I must not show Ron that I am affected and It would be a bad idea to not come to Anna's wedding. Yes she did get with Ron but she is still my cousin and I can also get revenge by making Ron jealous_! Hermione thought. _But where could I find an escort?_ Hermione thought as she groaned in frustration. She continued to think hard while reading the Daily Prophet. But when her eyes read the article which was at the bottom of the page, an advertisement caught her eye.

_You need an escort for a wedding? a birthday? or a big event? Well, you read the right advertisement because there are no other best Escort Company in London other than us. If you are interested just owl us! Details are in the line below. We will notify you as soon as we can._

After Hermione read it she immediately grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing quickly. She called her owl and watched as the owl flew away, carrying the letter. After making a deal with the Escort Company on the phone Hermione then spent the day at her home waiting for her escort because they said that he was on his way for a personal meeting.

After changing into denims and a gray shirt, Hermione then opened her door with a warm smile then immediately her face turned into shock.

"Malfoy?" Hermione screamed shocked and horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Edited some words, but same idea!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Edited!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Date<strong>

**Second Chapter**

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger, no need to scream." Draco Malfoy said as he stood at Hermione's door while Hermione stood shocked.<p>

"Wha- What are you doing her Malfoy?" Hermione asked clearly surprised.

"Well, I think you said you were looking for an escort, so here I am." Draco said as he gestured to himself. "Or am I in the wrong place?"

"You're my escort?" Hermione said disbelief evident in her voice, while she still stood there, rooted in her spot with her mouth forming a little O.

"To answer that _very _obvious question. Yes. I am" Draco asked as he fixed his tie. "Now, aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Sure... Come in" Hermione said while she stepped aside, letting Draco enter her flat.

"Please." Hermione said awkwardly as she gestured to the couch in the center of her living room. Draco nodded as her sat.

"Nice place you got here Granger." Draco said as he looked around and smirked as he saw a few Hogwarts pictures hanging on one side of her wall

"Thanks." Hermione said as she went up to him "So what do you want? Coffee or tea?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite.

"Coffee please. Black" Draco answered. With that Hermione went to her kitchen and prepared coffee for Draco and tea for herself. _Hmm... Who knew Draco changed this much. He even said the word PLEASE! I never knew I'd see the day Draco Malfoy says please to someone especially me. Well I think a lot has changed because of the war and him changing sides and all. _Hermione thought as she stirred Draco's coffee

Yes, Draco Malfoy became a spy for the Order just like Severus Snape. Even though Draco was one of the people who supplied information about the Dark Lord's Plans and all. The Golden Trio still haven't clearly trusted Draco because he was still the world's most pompous git. But as the years passed, Hermione's, Draco's and Harry's relationship changed and they became friends except for Ron, who after all these years, still doesn't trust him.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Hermione said as she sat beside Draco on the couch.

"Thanks." Draco replied and then he sipped some coffee from his mug and then he noticed Hermione staring at her in disbelief. "What Granger?" Draco asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't expect _the _Draco Malfoy to say please and thank you in a span of 5 minutes and not just all that, but to me!" Hermione said as she also took a sip from her tea, grinning as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please Granger, a lot has changed you know." Draco said and then after recovering for a second, he then smirked his well known smirk. "So, am I going to pretend as your boyfriend?" Draco asked. Hermione spluttered over her tea but regained her composure a second later.

"Malfoy!" Hermione replied while blushing a bit.

"What?" Draco replied innocently as he tried to hide his grin. _She looks so cute. _Draco though. _Wait, WHAT?_ _Did I just call Granger cute? cute? _

"So what's the occasion? A birthday or a wedding?" Draco asked.

"A wedding." Hermione replied.

"Of whom?"

"Ron and my cousin Anna."

"Ron as in Weaselbee?" Draco asked as he raised a brow.

"Yes and my cousin." Hermione replied.

"So why do you need an escort? It's just Weasley and your cousin's wedding." Draco said as he shrugged.

"I want him to pay." Hermione replied her cheeks flushed with anger as she gripped her mug rather tightly.

"For what?" Draco asked smirking. This reminded him of the girl he used to tease in Hogwarts. Face flush in anger and eyes that look that they could kill. _But she's not a girl anymore. You're looking at a grown woman right now. _A voice at the back of Draco's head said. _Be cool Draco. It's just Bookworm Granger you are talking to. No need to get nervous. It's just Granger. _Draco said to himself when he processed what he just said. But Draco couldn't help to admit that Hermione changed. Her frizzy hair was now long and wavy, she has a thin waist, a full chest, long legs and white, fair skin.

"Well, first or being an ass and second for breaking up with me while we were already planning a wedding!" Hermione said, breaking Draco from his reverie.

"Oh. So you want revenge huh?" Draco replied and as he smirked.

"Yeah. Why are you smirking at Malfoy?" Hermione asked with anger present in her voice.

"I was just thinking that what happened to the goody two shoes bookworm I met at school? And when did she plans for revenge for her former best friend and lastly, this means I have the right to annoy Weasley." Draco replied, his smirk still in place.

"You still don't know everything about me Malfoy" Hermione said with a smile.

"So if we are going to pretend as a couple, we must learn to call each other with out first names." Draco said as he faced Hermione

"Draco." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Draco replied as they chuckled.

"So where's the payment Her-my-own-knee?" Draco teased as Hermione glared at him.

"Git." Hermione said as he punched Draco lightly by the arm. Wait, I'll just get it" Hermione as she stood up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

"Here they are Dray-co, Complete payment for the next 3 days." Hermione said as she placed the pouch of Galleons on Draco's outstretched hand while sitting down beside him, a little closer than before.

"Thanks." Draco replied as he placed the pouch inside his right pocket.

"So, I'm just curious. Why did you chose this job anyway? You have enough money for 5 lifetimes. Why did you choose to be an escort? I also read in The Prophet that you have a company. So why?" Hermione asked as she faced Draco.

"Well, I chose the job because of the Aunt of Blaise Zabini told me that there were girls and the pay was good so I accepted the offer. It's just a part time job. I'm still running our family business but not all the time, I needed breaks" Draco replied.

"Oh, well, It's already getting late so I think you should leave. We are leaving at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow. Just apparate to my flat before that time and also, we are travelling Muggle Style." Hermione said.

"What? Muggle Style? No way Granger. I have a sickness when it comes to planes like that. Once I had to travel by plane for a meeting abroad, I became sick after the plane landed." He said to her gesturing wildly with his hands. "So no!"

"Oh Shut up Malfoy and it's Hermione! Remember! I'll just give you medicine after the flight. If we will travel by portkey it'll be hard because we are attending a wedding that has muggles invited." Hermione said as she placed the ticket inside Draco's hand. "Here is your ticket, don't forget to bring it tomorrow."

"Yes love." Draco said as he winked at Hermione who blushed.

"Eerr...Goodbye Draco" Hermione said as Draco left Hermione's flat

_Why am I feeling so nervous around him? It's just Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Get a grip Hermione! _Hermione thought frantically as she went to her bedroom. She packed her clothes and changed into her pajamas after. _Stupid Draco. _Hermione thought as she laid down on her bed, going into a dreamless sleep after a few minutes.

Draco on the other hand, apparated into his own flat and absentmindedly touched the spot where Hermione accidentally touched when she gave him the ticket.

_She really has smooth and soft skin. _Draco thought as he finished packing. _What the hell is happening to me? Why am I thinking of Granger all the time since we met just hours ago? Ugh! _Draco thought as he laid down on his bed, sleeping after a few minutes. But unlike Hermione, Draco's dreamed about a certain brown haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Changed minor details. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: The Wedding Date. So, yeah. =)

**A/N:** Edited!

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Date<strong>

**Third Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke with the sound of her alarm clock. She glanced at the time. 6:00 am.<em> I still have 2 hours for Draco to arrive.<em> With that, Hermione stood up from her bed easily because she was always a morning person since Hogwarts. Did her daily morning routine: she jogged, bathe and prepared breakfast. She decided to wear denim pants and a white shirt. I'll just change my clothes when we arrive. After finishing her coffee and waffles she heard someone apparate into her front door and ring the door bell.

"Coming!" Hermione shouted as she ran for the door.

"Good morning love." Draco said as Hermione opened the door and let Draco in. Draco on the other hand was wearing also wearing designer jeans and a black shirt that made his pale skin look more whiter.

"Err... Good morning to you too." Hermione said "Well you're early." She said returning to washing her plates, without magic.

"What? Look at the time!" Draco said as he pointed into Hermione's wall clock behind her door. 7:35 am.

"Bloody Hell! I haven't noticed the time! Come on or we'll be late for the flight!" Hermione said as she grabbed her luggage and Draco's hand. She took a final look around her flat and locked it.

_Merlin. I could live with this everyday._ Draco thought as he looked at his and Hermione's joined hands while she hailed for a cab at them. And grinning widely as he saw her charming smile when she hailed one.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't we in the Economy Class?" Draco hissed as he glared at Hermione, seeing that where they were heading.<p>

"Hey. Don't blame me. Mum sent me the tickets. Maybe she made a mistake." Hermione said as she smiled at Draco who was pouting.

"Then come on! Call someone! Let's transfer!" Draco said.

"Come on. It's a long process. It's just a three hour flight." Hermione replied as she rolled her eyes. "Bear with it like me. I hate Economy Classes too you know." With a final grunt, Draco gave up. Knowing Hermione would get the last word.

"Thank Merlin, we made it in time. But we could've made it much more earlier if you weren't busy flirting with those women." Hermione said as they settled themselves. Hermione got the seat near the window while Draco got the aisle seat.

"Hey, I don't blame them for not resisting the Malfoy Charm, No one can resist me. Excluding you Hermione. It's impossible for us not to make it, You were frantically sprinting!" Draco said as he chuckled.

"Oh Sod off Malfoy." Hermione replied as she pulled a pocket book from her bag and a pair of glasses.

"Forever a bookworm huh?" Draco said and then tapped the bridge of Hermione's glasses. "And a nerd to I see."

"Oh shut up." Hermione replied as she straightened her glasses and started reading.

"Good morning passengers! This is your Captain speaking. We have a good weather today so just sit back and relax. We will be arriving at our destination in about 3 hours. Thank you" A voice in the speaker said clearly introducing itself as the pilot. With that the plane lifted off from the ground and in a matter of minutes, they are already thousand of feet above. Draco, who was obviously paler in the face - if possible - was clutching the arm rest tightly.

"Don't worry Draco, just forget that we are in a plane and sleep." Hermione said as she patted Draco's arm reassuringly.

"Why won't you just use your wand!" Draco answered.

"Well as you can see love, we are in plane full of muggles!" Hermione said in a whisper.

Draco just grunted a response and then closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he finally fell asleep.

Hermione who finally finished her book, removed her glasses and looked at Draco. _N__ow I can see why the girls really fall for him. He has a gorgeous face. I might even like him if he weren't a huge git!_ Hermione said chuckling as he studied Draco's face. While Hermione was watching him, she suddenly felt a little bit sleepy too, so she closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>After what seem like hours, Draco woke up by feeling some weight on his right shoulder. He faced that side and looked down to see Hermione's head rested on the crook of his neck. With this position Draco could smell the scent of Hermione's hair. <em>At least her hair's quite tamed a little now.<em> Draco said as he continued to look at her._ She has brains and beauty. Why did that Weasel even leave her?_ Draco thought as he pushed aside a stray curl from her face which made Hermione twitch and snuggle closer to Draco. Clutching his arm rather tightly which made Draco smile.

"Attention all passengers, We will be arriving soon at our destination, once again, thank you for flying with us." a voice in the speakers said.

"Hey Hermione." Draco said as he shook Hermione a little bit.

"Love." Draco tried again.

"Hermione, love" Draco said finally while he squeezed Hermione's leg.

"Wha-What?" Hermione jerked awake as she felt someones arm in her right leg.

"We're arriving soon." Draco said while Hermione closed her eyes once again.

"Wake me up when we'll land." Hermione said as she continued to snuggle closer to Draco's arm.

"Come on." Draco said as he chuckled. "And I know I am handsome and all but can you please loosen your grip on me. The blood on my arm isn't flowing normally." Draco said as he pointed to the arm that Hermione is clutching tightly.

"What? Oh- Sorry!" Hermione said as she released his hand from her grip.

_Funny, I suddenly felt cold._ Draco said as Hermione released his arm. After a few more minutes, they felt the plane land.

"At last." Draco said as he removed the belt while Hermione did the same. They waited as the passengers stood up and grabbed their luggage from the compartment above. Hermione was the first to stand up. Draco then followed and helped Hermione get the luggage in the compartment above. He grabbed the bag as if it was just as light as a quill.

"Remember that I'm here Hermione. Don't be afraid to ask for help." Draco said as he gave her the bag. Hermione nodded and turned around, her back to him. They were standing in the aisle in a single line with the other people, waiting because the plane staff still haven't opened the door. "What would people think?" Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione didn't saw him do this because her back was to him so she jumped lightly when she felt a hand on her waist.

"Malfoy." Hermione said threateningly.

"Back to old habits love?" Draco said as he tightened his grip. "I didn't stop you when you hugged my arm ago." Draco said as he chuckled when he saw Hermione blush.

"I was asleep." Hermione said as she squirmed.

"Stop. People are looking." Draco said as he tightened his grip more which made Hermione give up.

"Why do you need to wrap your arms around me anyway?" Hermione asked as she shook her head.

"For show." Draco said simply. "If we're going to pretend to be a couple in front of your family, might as well practice." Draco said as he started to rub circles on her stomach.

"Malfoy." Hermione said again.

"It's Draco. Remember. " Draco whispered in her ear.

"Mal - " Hermione started, ignoring the feeling of his warm breath near her ear. The line began to move but Draco's hand remained wrapped on her waist.

"Well hello there, are you two married? I seen you a little while ago sleeping and I couldn't deny that you are a very beautiful couple!" An old lady said as she went near them when they were out of the plane.

"No I-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco.

"We are already engaged, we are planning on having the wedding on my fiance's hometown here." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Oh! How wonderful! Young love! You two would make beautiful children! The children will have her eyes and your hair." The woman replied. With this, Hermione blushed furiously while Draco just smiled at Hermione's embarrassment.

"You're a lucky woman, not only is he handsome he looks like a keeper." The old lady said as she leaned down and whispered to Hermione's ear which Draco heard.

"Thank you Ma'am. We would love to chat but we are quite busy after all so, nice meeting you!" Hermione said as soon as they checked out. They exited the airport and then waited at the front.

"Mum said the driver will pick us up here." Hermione said as Draco nodded. A silence fell upon them until Draco broke it.

"Looks like this job wouldn't be hard at all." Draco said as he removed his hands on her waist when he realized he still hasn't removed his hand. Hermione, who was by then enjoying his warm hand wrapped on her waist frowned inwardly.

"Why?"

"Well, we already convince that old lady we are a couple so how hard could that be? Right love?" Draco said as he smirked.

"Yeah." Hermione said blushing as she replayed what had happened at the plane with the old lady. Hermione recognized their black car and grinned when she saw the man in a suit go out of it.

"Dave!" Hermione called.

"Ms. Hermione!" Dave replied with a bow.

"Dave. I told you to call me Hermione!" Hermione said as the old man - Dave - smiled at her warmly. "Anyways, How are you?" Hermione asked as he smiled at the man who has been their family's driver since Hermione was a little girl.

"I'm fine Hermione." Dave answered with a warm smile. He then looked at Draco and raised a brow. "And this is?"

"My umm..." Hermione trailed on.

"Draco Malfoy. Hermione's boyfriend." Draco answered as he smiled at the man.

"Oh. Well. It's nice to meet you young man." Dave answered as he returned the smiled. _He looks like a decent man. Looks like has manners too._ Dave thought as he opened the door to the car. They both entered the car and sat while Dave drove away.

"So young man." Dave said while glancing at them using the rear view mirror. "How did you meet Hermione here?"

"Oh, We..." Draco continued to lie smoothly as Hermione thought deeply. Dave was acting strange. When Hermione introduced Ron as her boyfriend to him, he didn't even crack a smile or say something to Ron. He just stayed silent through out the drive. But now, while Hermione looked at the two of them talking, Dave seemed to be warming up to Draco.

"So you are going to just wear that outfit?" Draco said breaking Hermione from her train of thoughts.

"What's wrong with my clothes. These are my comfortable clothes." Hermione replied as she faced him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on Hermione. If you want revenge on Weasley, at least make it more convincing." Draco said

"Convincing? How?"

"By making him jealous of us and making him regret leaving you with your cousin by changing your looks and clothes." Draco said.

"What? A makeover?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes. A makeover." Draco said "Dave, can you please get us to the nearest mall here." Draco said as he faced Dave who changed direction.

"But-" Hermione started. "Dave! Turn around!"

"No buts Granger." Draco interuptted Hermione mid-sentence. With that Dave dropped them off at the mall.

"Come on Granger, let's start with the clothes and shoes." Draco said as they came in and went into a shop full of fancy clothes and shoes.

"Dear Merlin, save me" Hermione muttered under her breath and gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Review! I made and added many details here!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think about my story by reviewing! Please don't be afraid to say some crticism about my story, please let me know so that next time I'll try to fix my mistakes. Sorry for the late update guys!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 4**

"Why, Hello Mr. Malfoy" A lady in her mid 40's greeted Draco as she placed a quick kiss on Draci cheek

"Hello Anna" Draco replied smiling happily at her

"Oh, and who is this young lady here Draco?" The lady - Anna -said as she faced Hermione

"Hello Madam Anna, I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione replied as she shook Anna's hand

"Oh, i see" Anna replied then turned to Draco "So what is the reason for you coming here?"

"We are searching for sunday dresses and cocktail dresses for Hermione here, and shoes too" Draco said as she gestured to Hermione "and I heard there are beaches here so some bikinis too" Draco said as she winked at Hermione while Anna smiled

"MALFOY!" Hermione said through clenched teeth

"Back into old habits love?" Draco said and then apologized quickly as soon as he saw the anger that was visible in Hermione's face "I'm soory, I'm kidding"

"Well, you two sit in the private dressing room there while I'll just go get some clothe suggestion you'll try" Anna said as she dissapeared into the many rack of different dresses

"Never knew you were famous in the Muggle World Drake" Hermione said as they sat on one of the silk couches that were infront of a dressing room stall.

"Oh, it's not a Muggle shop. It's actually a Wizard Shop. This was one of my Mum's favorite shop's in Manhattan so we frquently go here whenever she has a party at the Manor" Draco replied

"Well, here they are. Better get started, I picked plenty" Anna said as she placed a stack of dresses into Hermione's hand and walked her to the Dressing Room stall that was directly infront of Draco

"Er.. " was all Hermione can manage to say as she was shoved into stall

After many dresses that have passed. They finally picked 7 dresses in total. 3 Sunday Dresses, 3 cocktail Dresses and the final dress that Hermione's is going to wear at the Wedding. After that, they picked matching shoes and flats. Hermione really didn't complain while trying the dresses but when it came to the fitting of the swimsuit Hermione stubbornly refused.

"Come out already Maya!" Draco said clearly annoyed because he was urging Hermione to come out from the stall for about 20 minutes already

"NO! I look like a bloody wench! This swimsuit shows more skin that the skin covered! and also Malfoy, I'm not.. err.. comfortable" Hermione said

"Well, I'll leave you two alone first. I must assist the other customers" Anna said as she went out of the room amused by the two's bickering

"Come on Maya!" Draco said again almost desperately

"NO!" came Hermione's reply

"Oh to hell with it all, I'm coming in!" Draco said as she went in to the stall where Hermione was in. Luckily the stall was big enough for 3 people to fit in so there was no problem. But when Draco faced Hermione, Draco face turned into utter amazement as she looked at Hermione who was trying her best to cover herself with her two hands and blushing

_Wow, who knew? Hermione has a great body. An hourglass figure, not to wide hips, tanned legs, and breasts that were the right size. _Draco thought as he stared at Hermione lustfully

"Err.. Drake. You're making me pretty uncomfortable" Hermione said

"Sorry, you just look... amazing." Draco said as he finally regained his composure

"Uh. Thanks" came Hermione's reply but the Draco caught a glimpse of something on the left side of Hermione body.

"Hermione Granger! You have a bloody tatoo?" Draco said quite loudly and then Hermione clamped her hand on Draco's mouth

Hermione had a tatoo on the side of her body. They were stars of different sizes and designs that started from above her hips and stopping on the back of her shoulder

"Well spotted Malfoy" came Hermione's reply

"What? The bookworm extraordinare and goody two shoes of our year has a bloody tattoo?" Draco said confusion, amazement and shock clearly seen and heard in his voice and face

"Well, I repeat Malfoy, you still don't know everything about me" she replied smirking. She was pretty good in hiding this tattoo for ages. None of her friends know that she have this tattoo, not even her friends and the first one to see it is none other the Draco Malfoy.

"Why did you get it even?" Draco asked as he studied the tattoo and touched it which sent Hermione's goosebumps

"Um... er.. I got it after Ron and I broke up. I decided to start a new life and then I got this tattoo, It was a sign of the past, the sign for me to stay strong and let no other man fool me." Hermione said blushing because of Draco's hand touching her tattoo

"Oh" Draco said as he touched the smooth skin of Hermione's body and then removing it, feeling the akwardness of the situation. "I'll go now" Draco said "Wear the red sunday dress and those nude colored pumps we brought today" he said as he was about to go and also you look pretty good in a bikini. Who knew you were hiding something like that in those baggy cloths" Draco said as he chuckled and went out of the stall imeddiately as Hermione aimed a stilleto heel for his face.

"Anna, We'll buy the 7 dresses and the shoes. She's currently wearing the red one and the pumps. We'll also take the 2 bikinis" Draco said she went towards the counter to Anna while Hermione was still changing "Charge it on the Malfoy account"

"OK. Draco, mind if I ask you something?" Anna asked

"Shoot"

"Is that Hermione Granger your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, It's for bussiness. I'm her escort" Draco replied "Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing. She seems like a very good person. Beautiful inside and out" Anna said as she put the clothes and she in the paperbags "and Draco I can clearly see the sexual tension between you two and look here she is" Anna said as she winked at Draco and then steered her gaze from Draco to over his shoulder. Draco then turned around, and stood shocked again for the second time. Hermione was wearing the red dress and the nude coloured pumps. The dress hugged her curves nicely and the shoes that fitted her feet perfectly.

"Wow" was the only word that came out of Draco's mouth as he watched Hermione walk towards her gracefully

"Er.. Shall we go then?" Hermione said while blushing for the way Draco was staring at her

"Yeah. Let's go. Thanks Anna" Draco said as they exited the shop

"You are very welcome. Have a nice day you two" Anna said grinning happily

"Where next?" Hermione said

"To the Salon"

"Oh no." was all Hermione can say as she was pulled inside a Salon.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think about my story by reviewing! I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay guys! I'm really busy at school cause my grades are dropping! I'll try to get the next chapter done early for you guys! I'm really sorry!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Draco, is this salona muggle one?" Hermione asked as they went inside the salon

"Nope. My mom used to get her hair fixed here also" Draco said and the tapped the shoulder of the guy who was busy reading a magazine

"Hey William" Draco saId as he high- fived the guy who was reading a magazine in one of the salon chairs. William was a tall guy who was raven black hair that was beautifully cut. He is wearing a polo shirt and jeans. Even with this plain outfit he still looks amazing. _It seems that he's more fit to be an actor than a hairdresser. _Hermione thougth as she watched Draco and William talk to eachother as if they haven't seem eachother in years

"and who is this lovely lady? your girlfriend?" William said as he looked at Hermione from top to bottom. With the last remark Hermione blushed crimson red which Draco thought to be quite cute

"Nope, she hired me to be her escort, an old friend from Hogwarts" Draco said as he gestured to Hermione "Will, meet Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet Will" Hermione then put her right hand infront of Will to shake but Will, instead of shaking it, kissed the back part of her palm instead with this Hermione blushed again and Draco suddenly became uncomfortable of Will's action

"Ok, so now that you've met her. Let's get this started, the sooner the better" Draco said as he pulled Hermione's hand from Will's grasp.

"Yeah. So what do you have in mind?" Will asked Hermione who was now sitting on the seat infront of a huge mirror while Draco sat on the seat beside her reading a what seems like a magazine. Hermione then looked at her reflection. Her hair was less bushy from before but nonetheless, it was still bushy. She then brushed her hand in her hair and it was caught in one of tangles. With a sigh she stared at Will's eyes in the mirror and spoke.

"Just cut it all off" Hermione said proudly

"What?" Both Men said

"You heard me, Cut it all of" Hermione said. " I do need a change afterall"

"Oh no way Granger. Under my dead body you cut your hair short" Draco said as he stood uo from his seat

"Hey Malfoy, it's my hair you know" Hermione retorted

"Come on. Just look at it right now. What have you've even done with it?" Draco said as he faced Hermione's angry face in the mirror

"Sod off Malfoy. Want to get your pretty face punched again like in 3rd year?" Hermione said with eyes like a tiger eyeing it's prey.

"Wait, you punched him?" Will said amusement and shock visible in his face

"Yeah, in third year. I think I broke his nose. Malfoy here came back running with his croonies" Hermione said as she smirked at Malfoy who was blushing from embarassment

"That is not the point! Will, just don't cut all her hair" Draco said almost desperately

"Huh. I just can't believe it. Draco Malfoy, the ladies man, was punched by Hermione Granger in the face" Will said as he chuckled

"Shut up William. Believe me Hermione Granger is the only woman who can resist the Malfoy Charm" Draco said "Hey Granger, maybe you're a Lesbian huh?" Draco said as he smiled while Will was gathering all his strength not to laught out loud.

"I am definetely not! You're just a bloody prick that's all and you're not my type. Even of I'm a bookwork Malfoy, I still have taste on Men" Hermione said smirking while Will finally cracked and laughed out loud while Draco's face became flushed with anger and emberassment

"Why you li-" Draco retorted but was cut midsentence by Will.

"Merlin. You two are just bickering like a old couple. Are you two sure you aren't a couple?" Will said as he smiled at them.

"NO!" Hermione and Draco both shouted at him

"Yeah, yeah," Will said smirking. "So what do you think we'll do to her hair Draco?" Will said

"I said to cut it all off!" Hermione said.

"Under my dead body you're going to cut you hair short!" Draco said

"Yeah, I agree with Draco with this one. It'll be hard to manage and it's such a waste if you'll cut it" Will said touching Hermione's hair

"Oh alright" Hermione said as she raised her hands in mock surrender. With that Draco circled Hermione and spoke

"Cut her hair about 2 inches, make her hair more shiny and soft, manage her curls, add some highlight and for her makeup-" Draco said "just make it light" _She already has natural beauty. _Draco said inside his head and then was shocked when he repeated in his mind what he just said _Where the Bloody Hell did that come from? _Draco asked himself

"Well, if that's the case, let's get on with it! The sooner the better!" Will said as he called 2 ladies who seemed to be his assistants and told them what to do. The blonde girl, Lana, was in charge of her makeup. The black haired one, Lola, was incharge of her pedicure and manicure.

"Let's start" Draco said as he stood up

"Oh no, you wait here. It'll be a surprise!" Will said as he closed the door infront of Draco's face. Because of that, Draco muttered strings of colorful curses about it being unfair and such

oooooooooooo

After many hours of waiting, Will finally opened the door to where Draco was in.

"May I present, Miss Hermione Granger" Will said

When Hermione came into the view, Draco's mouth gaped open as he stared at the beauty infront of him. Hermione on the other hand, who was blushing madly because of the reaction Draco gave her said with a smirk

"Hey Drake, close your mouth, you look like a fish out of water" Hermione said smiling

With that comment Draco composed of himself and retorted " Shut up Granger. I was just.. err.. surprised." Draco said as he stuttered while Will just smile at the two of them

There was no reason for Draco not to be surprised because the woman standing infront of him was absoulutely gourgeous! Hermione's hair was now curly, shiny and soft. Which also had highlights. Her makeup was done perfectly. It's not to heavy or light it's just perfect. Her nails were done to match her dress and for the final touch, she was wearing one of the most beautifullest smile Draco had ever seen.

"Well, go on now." Will said as he ushered them both to the door of the salon. "You have a place to go to right?" Will said smiling

"Yeah thanks Will!" Hermione said as she placed a kiss on Will's cheek while Draco shifted uncomfortably

"Thanks to Lola and Lana!" Hermione said as she also gave them hugs and kisses

"Charge it on the Malfoy account Will" Draco said as they were out of the salon .When they were already out of the salon, some of the muggles who were at the mall sent very appreciative glances towards Hermione. With this Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable but the felt a hand hug her waist

"Don't worry too much. You look wonderful" Draco said as he smiled at Hermione

"Thanks" was all Hermione replied _I wish he could smile more, her really looks more handsome. _Hermione thought as the were already in the car and headed to their destination. _Where did that thought come from Hermione? This is Malfoy for Merlin's sake! _Hermione thougth frantically as she mentally slapped herself but did not deny it.

While back at the Salon

"I bet 30 galleons they'll end up as a couple" Will said to Lola and Lana

"yeah, I agree. If you could just see the glances Draco's is sending Hermione even before the makeover" Lola said

"Yeah. They'll make a beautiful couple" Lana said as they all smiled at eachother knowingly.

**A/N: **I know, it's a bit loing this time to make it up to you guys!  
>Read and Review! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 6th Chapter of The Wedding Date. I'm posting this on the first day of 2012! I wish all of you, my readers, a Happy New Year!  
>It's a New Year to start Doing and Exploring new things. So What's your New Year's Resolution? :D<p>

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Maya, are you nervous?" Draco said as he saw that Hermione's hand was beggining to shake as soon as they went out of the car

"Just a little bit" Hermione replied

"Hey, no need to be nervous. Show that Weasel you aren't affected. " Draco said as he faced Hermione.

With that comment Hermione smiled at Draco while Draco returned her smile also.

"Shall we?" Draco said as he pulled Hermione to him and wrapped his hands on her waist gracefully. Hermione then felt comfort into Draco's arm and said

"Let's go" Hermione replied

After they went to the front door of the Granger's Summer Home. It was a very big house with a Western Kind of style. They were greeted by Hermione's mother and father.

"Mione! I'm so glad that you decided to come and look at you! You look wonderful!" Mrs. Granger said to her only daughter as she placed a kiss on her right cheek and hugged her.

"Yeah Mione. We missed our little girl." Mr. Granger replied as he gave Hermione a big hug

"Thanks Mum. Come on Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Hermione replied and then became a little embarassed and angry as she saw at the corner of her eye Draco, who was smirking.

"Sorry Mione. We just missed you so much!" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at her daughter and then turned to face Draco "and who is this young man?"

"Oh, it's Dra-" Hermione started but was cut off by Draco

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy. " Draco said as he gave a peck to the hand of Mrs. Granger and then shook the hand of Mr. Granger.

"Hmm...Draco. I think I heard you from Hermione's stories when she was in Hogwarts and I think your company is quite known in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World" Mr. Granger said as he looked at Draco in the eyes

"Yes Dad. He was a schoolmate of me then and he is the owner of Malfoy Inc." Hermione replied

"Oh yes! We heard many.. er... interesting stories about you from Hermione when she was in Hogwarts" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled "Come on now! I think Anna and Ron will be very pleased to see you and Draco here!" Mrs. Granger said "Follow me, they are in the Backyard" With that Hermione and Draco followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger with them trailing behind them

"What kind of stories are you telling them about me?" Draco said as he leaned over Hermione's right ear as he pulled Hermione closer to him wrapping the hand which was on her waist tighty

"Um.. You know. The old stuff" Hermione said "You teasing me. Calling me Mu-" Hermione said but was cut off

"I'm sorry about then. I really didn't mean to call you those things but you know, I was young , I was taught to treat Muggleborns that way as much as it displeases me" Draco said as he gave Hermione a look that showed that he was telling the truth

"Come on. That was years ago. I totally forgot about it and you did switch sides for the greater good right? So don't worry, it's alright" Hermione said as she smiled at Draco who then returned the smile. "You know, try to smile more. It suits you" Hermione said and then shocked as she was surprised that those words came out of her mouth

"Really love?" Draco said as he flashed a grin at the now blushing Hermione

"I just... err.. um.. " Hermione stuttered and blushed a deep red

"I thought I would see this day that Hermione Granger was at loss for words" Draco said as he chuckled silently

"Shut up" Hermione said still blushing

"Did you just admit that you, the Hermione Granger, is attarcted to your's truly for just a little bit?" Draco said still smiling

"What?" Hermione said blushing a color that was deeper than before

"You heard me love" Draco said as he leaned forward to Hermione, teasing her. Their faces so close that if one of them move their lips would probably touch.

"Um.. Hey! Look! Do you want some juice? Wait here, I'll just get some. Go sit there" Hermione said and then ran away towards the kitchen as if a pack of hungry wolves were chasing her. Draco just smiled at her and then sat on one of the benches that were in lawn.

_Hmm.. Seems like the Granger's are rich afterall. The house is stunning. _Draco thought

Indeed, the Granger are quite rich. the parents of Hermione are both succesful in their bussiness. Their house in Manhattan was one of the Granger's many houses in the United States. They even have houses in different countries. The house in Manhattan where they are staying is also one of the biggest and one of their favorite. It was a Western kind of house in a high class residence in Manhattan. The backyard was very wide equipped with a pool, a tennis court, and a golf course because of the Mr. and Mrs. Granger's interest in these sports. Hermione also excelled in these kinds of sports such as tennis, golf and especially swimming. She was a gold medalist when she was younger, but now, because of being busy with work and having no kind of vacation because of her work, Hermione had lost the time to swim and do her favorite sports.

"Hello there" a girl said. She was a black haired girl wearing a tight tank top and short shorts which were showing very much skin. _Slut. _Were the first thought that went into Draco's mind when he saw the girl infront of him. Infact, Draco didn't really like girls who were like the one who was standing infront of him. Girls who wear clothes that show more skin than what was covered. He preffered girls that wear modest clothes and the types who were quiet bit witty when you have a conversation with them. _Like Hermione _Draco said in his mind. The way she dresses so modestly. The way she looks when is very absorbed in reading her books. Her witty comebacks when he teases her. When -

"Hello?" the raven haired girl said as she shook her right hand on Draco's face which made Draco come back to reality

"Sorry. Hello" Draco relied as he looked at the woman

"Hi, I'm Natalie" the girl said as she placed a her long, bright pink nail polished hand for Draco to shake which Draco shook

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco replied shortly. _Where is Hermione? _Draco thought

"Oh! You are the one owner of the Malfoy Inc. right? You must be really rich" Natalie said

_Gold Digger too, I wonder how many old men she married for money? _Draco said in his thoughts

"What are you doing here? Are you one of the best man? I' m the Maid of honour. I'm Anna's bestfriend" Natalie replied as she smiled showing white teeth

"No, I'm just a guest, I'm here with my" Draco started

"He's here with me, his fiance" Hermione replied with a tone full of venom as she stared at Natalie who said _hmp _and then ran away but first giving Draco a wink.

"Merlin, what took you so long?" Draco said

"I talked to some relatives on my way" Hermione said as she sat across Draco and then gave him his juice

"Nice place you have here. What did you said to that girl? I'm your what? Fiance?" Draco said as he smirked and took a sip from his juice

"Um.. It was just to shut her up. She won't leave you, Trust me, if I said I was you girlfriend" Hermione said but that didn't stop Draco from smiling

"Mione dear! It seems like Anna and her soon to be husband went to the mall! They said they'll be here for maybe an hour or two." Mrs. Granger said "Why don't you show Draco around here"

"Ok mum." Hermione replied and then stood up as her mother went away "Come on Drake, I'll show you around here" Hermione said

"Let's go fast. It seems like the girl from before is going this way" Draco said and pulling Hermione.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down, as soon as we dissapear here she won't find us. I know this place more than anyone being this place my favorite home" Hermione said and then grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him toward many tangled vines and bushes.

**A/N: **I know it's long, I hope you enjoy this! Have a Happy New Year everyone! :D

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 7th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 7**

"Where the hell are we even going. What - ?" Draco said as the were squeezed between two shrubs, there is only limited space so Draco was practically breathing into Hermione's neck and they were facing eachother. Hermione on the other hand, was very uncomfortable with this position but this was the only place that is near enough for them to hide into

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed as she covered Draco's mouth with her hand. Draco, surprised by this action just kept quiet. After a few minutes, Hermione Draco just stared at eachother mouth and they stared at eachother's for some time. _Wow, Draco really has nice eyes. It color blue with little flecks of silver. _Hermione said as she stared at his eyes while Draco also did the same. _Her eyes are the color of rich brown chocolate. A very nice color, compared to the brown eyed girls i've met who have the color of their eyes the same as mud. _Draco thought and with that, Hermione sensing that she is still covering Draco's mouth with her hand, removed it and then came out from their small hiding place whihc Draco did the same.

"Guess she's gone" Hermione said as she removed the dry leaves that stuck to her dress.

"Seems so. Out of all the places, why did you chose that one? It's so cramped in there" Draco said as he also removed some leaves that stuck to his suit.

"That was the nearest one you know. If we'vesearched others we'll get caught by that bloody woman" Hermione replied

"Really? or did you just want to be close to me?" Draco said as he smirked at Hermione who blushed

"In your dreams!" Hermione replied as she stuck her tongue at him

"So where are we going? Your mum said you'll show me around here. Your backyard looks huge" Draco said as he gestured to the greenland filled with flowers, fountain and garden designs.

"Come on! Let's go." Hermione said and then they walked and walked until they reached their destination

"Here is our Tennis court" Hermione said as she gestured to the court infront of her

"Do You play?" Draco asked as he faced Hermione

"I used to then with my mum. My mum is a pretty good tennis player. Sher taught me some trick then. I don't know If I can still play though" Hermione said as they sat on of the chairs that were at the side of court

"Come on, let's play. Let's still of you still know how to" Draco said as he stood up and went infront of Hermione.

"Are you kidding? Just look at what we are wearing! We are going to play in these?" Hermione said as she gestured at herself and Draco

"Ofcourse not!" Draco said "We use magic ofcourse" Draco said as he winked and then transfigured his clothes into tennis clothes. A Blue Polo, white shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Oh Right. But umm.. Drake?" Hermione said as she stood up

"What? Change clothes already." Draco said

"Um.. er.. That's the problem" Hermione said as she stared at her hands

"What's the promblem?" Draco asked

"I kinda forgot my bag inside the kitchen at our house, and my wand is in there" Hermione said

"Oh, well if that's the case. I'll just transfigure your clothes using my wand" Draco said and then smile "What will it be? Short shorts or a mini skirt?"

"Draco Malfoy. If you dare try somthing funny on me, just wait till I get my hands on my wand" Hermione said as she glared at the grinning Draco

"Ok, ok. I'm just kidding you!" Draco said and then transfigured Hermione clothes in a white tanktop, a blue skirt and white tennis shoes.

"There, better?" Draco said "But don't you think it'll be great if we make your skirt a little shorter?" Draco said as he smiled

"Shut up" Hermione replied while Draco just grinned and then raised his hand as if signalling surrender

"Let's start" Draco said as he gave Hermione the racket and the ball

After hours of playing they both became tired and then sat down again.

"So, who won?" Draco asked

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were the one who was keeping track on the scores!" Hermione said and then they both laughed for their forgetfulness

"Ah! It's so hot." Hermione said as she fanned herself. Draco on th eother hand was watching Hermione whose eyes were close and whose head is tilted. Because of sweat, Hermione's tanktop was stinking to her skin and because of the wetness, Draco could see right through the tanktop and saw Hermione's black bra. With this Draco suddenly reddened from the thoughts that suddenly went into his mind.

"Hey Drake. Cast a dying charm on me. I'm sweating so much! and change my clothes after too." Hermione said as she opened her eyes. Much to Draco's dismay he finally did the drying charm to him and Hermione and then changed clothes.

"Where next?" Draco asked Hermione as they were already walking

"You'll see" and then Hermione removed her shoes, picked them up and started sprinting

"Hermione! Wait up!" Draco said as her tried to keep up with Hermione

"Faster. My GrandMum runs faster than you" Hermione said as laughed. Draco, on the other hand started to really run, he catch up wiht Hermione because of his long strides. When they reached their destination, they were both panting pretty hard.

"You run fast, you know" Draco said

"You too. That, the ground we just ran is the golf course. That explains why there are holes and flags scattered all over" Hermione said "and this, finally, is our pool"

**A/N: **Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 7th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 8**

"You have an Olympic sized pool in your backyard?" Draco said as he looked at the pool.

"Well, I used to be a swimmer then" Hermione said "I needed a place to train so mum and dad built this"

"But really? An Olympic sized pool? Why not an average sized pool" Draco said as he faced Hermione

"My dad insisted it. I said that an average pool was ok enough but he said things that the real thing will be better, so I agreed to him" Hermione said as she smiled then went nearer to the edge of the pool and stared at the her reflection from the water "We do have a jacuzzi over there" Hermione said as she pointed the towards the pool"

"Oh, can you still swim?" Draco asked as he went near Hermione to the edge of the pool

"Well yeah but I don't know if I -" Hermione started but was cut off when Draco pushed her towards the pool. But before Hermione fell to the pool completely, Hermione held on to Draco's tie so they both fell to the water with a big _splash! _

"Draco Malfoy! You sneaky little - " Hermione said as she went towards Draco

"No need to swear love, let's see if you still know how to swim" Draco said as he went into a lane "How about a race then?" He said as he smirked

"What in it for me?" Hermione said

"Hmm, you can ask me to do anything for this day" Draco said

"Anything?" Hermione said

"Yes, but if you I win you'll do anything that I want" Draco said as he watched Hermione get into the lane beside him "Ready?"

"I'm always ready for a challenge" Hermione said as she smirked

"Go!" Draco shouted as he lunged into a freestyle stroke.

Hermione on the other hand was also doing a freestyle stroke. They were both pretty fast but because of Draco's advantage on being longer than Hermione, he was ahead of Hermione by a meter. _How I missed this. _Hermione said in her mind as she was keeping up with Draco. _He's really fast. _Hermione said as she catched a glance of Draco. _But i'm not going to lose to him. _With those words Hermione urged herself to swim faster but at the end Draco still won with a half a meter, difference from Hermione

"Ha! I win! You'll do whatever I want for this day!" Draco said as they both got up from the pool and then Draco gave Hermione a towel as he found two at the side of the pool.

"Hey, it's not fair. You are much longer than me." Hermione said as she tried to dry her hair

"Whatever you say love, I still win" Draco said as he smiled at Hermione who returned the smile "Hey, let's go back, the sun's already setting"

"Come on! I'll show you something first!" Hermione said as she pulled Draco towards a hill

"Where are we going now?" Draco asked as he put his towel over his shoulder

"You'll see" Hermione replied. When they were at their destination, Hermione pointed towards the position of the sun as Draco gasped as he watched the sun set. From were they are standing, there is the perfect view of the golden sun which was already setting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked as she faced Draco

"Yeah, it is" Draco replied as he faced Hermione and stared intently at her eyes. _Wow, she really is beautiful, why did Weasley even leave her. _Draco thought and the leaned closer to Hermione for a kiss as Hermione leaned forward also.

"'Mione dear!" Mrs. Granger shouted as she saw the couple. Behind her, they saw that Mrs. Granger used a golf cart to get there.

"Hey mum!" Hermione replied. _Bad timing Mum! _Hermione wanted to shout. _We were this close to kissing! _With that, Hermione and Draco finally went to Mrs. Granger

"My, my why are you all wet?" Mrs. Granger said as she touched the wet dress of Hermione

"Um.. we.. err." Hermione stuttered and then glanced at Draco for help

"We fell to the pool Mrs. Granger. We were running around and we accidentally fell into the pool" Draco said as she smiled the wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist

"Yes mum, we fell. Because Draco here was chasing me around" Hermione said as she also wrapped an arm around Draco's waist

"Oh well, Anna and Ron are here. They are all waiting for you at the house" Mrs. Granger said "Come on now, if we won't hurry up, you two might catch a cold"

"Ok mum, let's go" Hermione said as she smiled at her mum and Draco.

_It was so close. _Hermione and Draco thought as they both followed Mrs. Granger into the golf cart and then drove towards the house passing by the golf course and the tennis court.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 9th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 9**

"Mione dear, why don't you and Draco here change first before you see Ron and Anna" Mrs. Granger said as they got out from the Golf Cart and were heading towards the house. "I already asked Lisa to bring your luggage to your room. You'll both stay there"

"Sure Mum." Hermione replied as she smiled at her mother and then faced Draco "Come on love. Let's go change"

"Let's go." Draco said and then followed Hermione as they went inside the house, but first got her bag insode the kitchen then got up in a flight of stairs and then went inside the room that was at the end .

"Here's my room" Hermione said as they both went inside. Hermione's room was quite spacious. The theme colors of the room were blue and silver. The walls were painted with a baby blue color and painted with silver swirls. A queen sized bed was in the center of the room and Hermione's room has a walk in closet and she has a personal bathroom. The walls were decorated with pictures and paintings and their luggage were at the side of her bed

"Nice room Granger, but I expected that the room would be colored with gold and red" Draco said as he sat on one of the love seats in Hermione's room

"I don't really like the color red" Hermione said as she sat on the love seat opposite Draco

"What? The Gryffindor Princess hates her house color?" Draco said "Unbelievable"

"Hey, I didn't say I hate it. I just don't like it and besides, blue is my favorite color" Hermione said as she looked around her room "I missed this place"

"You haven't visited this for al long time did you?" Draco asked

"Yeah. I was too busy to visit my parents here" Hermione said

"Oh. So let's change already. I think I got your seat wet" Draco said as he stood up

"Nothing magic can fix" Hermione said as she also stood up "I change first" Hermione said

"What? No love. I'll go first. I ask you to let me be first" Draco said

"Hey, it's my room!" Hermione said

"Nope. Did you forgot the bet we did? You lost so that means you'll do whatever I want, and I want that I'll be the first to change in the bathroom" Draco said as he picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom but first turned to Hermione and said "but if you want, we can change together" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then winked

"In your dreams. I'll just change here outside" Hermione said as she also picked her clothes from her luggage

Hermione picked a blue tanktop, white shorts and silver flats. When she was about to puton her tanktop, the bathroom door sprang open. Draco Malfoy stood in the bathroom door wearing a white v- neck shirt, jeans and sneakers. Hermione had to admit that even if he was just wearing plain clothes he still looked good and then reality dawned into her that she still haven't put on her tank- top and then immediately covered herself with her towel.

"You pervert!" Hermione shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Draco who was grinning like a fool

"It was an accident. I'll just turn around" Draco said as he proved it by turning around and facing the wall "but Maya, never though that you had a nice body" He said as he faced sideways. Hermione the put on her tank- top in a flash then throwed a pillow at Draco directed to the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Draco said as he rubbed the back of his head and then turned around and threw the pillow back at Hermione, hitting her square on the face

"Why you -" Hermione said as she started runnig towards Draco, luckily Hermione's room was spacious so they had space to run and pillows to throw at eachother.

"Where are you Drake?" Hermione said playfully, holding a pillow as she searched for Draco as he hid from her. Right then and there, Hermione was lifted bridal style by Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! Bring me down!" Hermione screamed as she tried to wriggle free from Draco's hold while laughing, but no avail, Draco's hold on Hermione was tight

"No way. I have to get revenge. You hit me many times." Draco's said as he was still holding the laughing Hermione. Draco then lost his footing and they both went down into the bed with Hermione on top of Draco.

"Look at what you've done!" Hermione said while giggling as she was still on top of Draco. Then, Hermione caught Draco's gaze and they stood at that position for a while but then Hermione, feeling the awkwardness of the situation, removed herself from the position and then laid down beside Draco.

"Well that was fun" Draco said as he twisted his head to the right, smiling, and facing Hermione

"Yeah, I had fun" Hermione then said as she grinned at Draco. Draco the slowly leaned to Hermione while she also did that. Their lips were just centimeters apart but then, a loud knock interrupted them while Draco mumbled something under his breath which Hermione didn't hear

"Ms. Hermione and Mr. Draco? The couple are waiting for you already downstairs and it's time for dinner!" a voice on the other side of the door said

"Ok Lisa! We're coming!" Hermione shouted and then went into a sitting while Draci did the same

"Come on now love, they are already waiting for us" Hermione said as she stood up finally

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as they were already headed downstairs, with the last step on the flight of stairs, Hermione replied

"Ready than ever" and then smiled a warm smile at Draco while Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him and then whispered something in her ear which sent tingles through Hermione's body

"Let's go" Draco whispered and then kissed Hermione's cheek as they went inside the dining room

**A/N:**Sorry but you'll have to wait for the big kiss but still, Hermione had a kiss on the cheek right? You'll have to read the next chapters to see when the big kiss will happen! But always remember to review the story! =)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 9th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 10**

"MALFOY?" Ron shouted as Hermione and Draco opened the doors and went in.

"Weasley." Draco greeted Ron back and smirked

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron said his voice still loud and his face was red

"I'm -" Draco started

"He's my boyfriend Ron, and please can you lower the voice? It not very polite." Hermione said as she smiled and went to Anna to give her a big hug

"Hello Anna! I missed you so much!" Hermione said while hugging Anna.

"Me too!" Anna said in her high pitched voice "So Mione, aren't you going to introduce me to him?" Anna said as she gave Draco a once over

"Anna, Meet my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy" Hermione said

"Hello! I'm Annalissa Granger, but you can call me Anna for short" Anna said as she smiled at Draco and extended her arm for Draco to shake

"Hello Anna, it's nice to finally meet you" Draco said as he shook Anna's arm and then finally sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the ends of the table, Hermione and Anna sitting across eachother while Ron was across from Draco, glaring at him.

"Well then, Let's eat!" Mrs. Granger said as she called the maids and served their food.

"The food is stunning Mrs. Granger, evn it's taste." Draco commented while Ron was busy putting all the food that he can see into his mouth.

"Why thankyou Draco and call me Jane. Mrs. Granger make me seem old" Mrs. Granger said as she smiled at Draco sweetly while he returned the smile.

"So, you're a businessman right Draco? You own Malfoy Inc. am I right?" Mr. Granger said asked as theywere eating the desserts

"Yes sir" Draco answered. With that, Mr. Granger and Draco moved onto the topic about bussiness and such.

Ron on the other hand was fuming and red onto the face because of the Welcome Draco Malfoy was giving. _When I first met them they weren't this good to me! _Ron thought angrily but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hermione

"So Ron, how are you these days?" Hermione asked as she took a sip at her wine

"I'm alright, quite busy with the wedding though" Ron answered.

'Oh yes! We are very busy these days..." Anna continued on and on while Hermione listened to her speak. _Ugh, when did Hermione become this beautiful? _Ron thought as he stared at Hermione's clean face, curly hair and great body. Draco seeing that Ron was watching Hermione like a lion watching it's prey suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it making Hermione blush, Anna giggle and Ron angry

"Love, I think I'm tired already" Draco whispered to Hermione adding a yawn for effect. His hot breath sending tingles through Hermione's body.

"Ok. Let's go" Hermione said and then said to her parents that they were going now because they were both tired. Draco on the other hand was smirking at Ron who's face turned into a frown as he saw Hermione leave with Draco.

"See you tomorrow Anna, Ron." Hermione said and finally getting up

As they were heading towards Hermione's room Draco said,

"I think Weaselbee still likes you. He seems to can't take his eyes of off you" Draco said

"Yeah, I noticed. I was very irritated by it! I want to just slap him then and there!" Hermione said angrily

"Hey, Calm down. They might hear you" Draco said "Anyways, it seems that he's looking a tad jealous don't you see? The way his face went all red when I kissed your hand and the time we were leaving he loooked very sad"

"Good." Hermione said "revenge is so sweet!" She exclaimed happily while Draco watched her bemused. When they were inside the room Hermione suddenly realised something

"Bloody Hell! There's only one bed!" Hermione said

"Language love, and yes, there's only one bed. What's the problem?" Draco asked as he finally changed into his sleep wear. Green pyjamas and a black shirt.

"The problem? I can't sleep in one bed with you!" Hermione said as she faced a smirking Draco

"Why? I'm not going to do anything... yet" Draco said as he grinned at the look of horror on Hermione face

"What?" Hermione shouted outraged

"I'm kidding. I promise I won't do anything" Draco said still grinning

"I still don't trust you that much. You were a cunning Slytherin afterall" Hermione said "You sleep on the couch" Hermione said as she pointed to the blue silk couch that was at the right side of the room

"Oh no way!" Draco said

"I'm paying you Draco!" Hermione said

"While I won the bet! So Hermione I ask you to choose. Sleep in the couch or sleep in the bed... with me" Draco asked as he winked at her. Hermione then scrambled to get some pillows from her bed and her comforter. Draco then removed his shirt as Hermione saw how muscled his chest was and then finally slid into bed

"Enjoyed the sneak peek love? You can see more if you'll sleep here with me" Draco said grinning while he patted the right side of the bed

"I'd rather sleep in the couch, thanyou" Hermione replied and then went to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, Hermione emerged out of the bathroom in her sleep wear and seeing that Draco was already asleep. Hermione was wearing a black tanktop and white silk shorts and then finally went towards the couch while muttering a string of curses towards Draco saying thing like "Unfair" and such. Hermione then, even if it was in the couch she were sleeping, imediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **So whatddya think? Tell me by reviewing! :)  
>I'm also apologizing if there are spelling mistakes and wrong grammars<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 11th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione was sleeping soundly but then heard a knock followed by a voice behind the door.

"Hermione! We're bringing breakfast!" Mrs. Granger said outside the door

"Yeah Mione! Can we come in?" Anna piped in

"Wait a minute guys!" _Crap. _Hermione shouted as she threw her pillow and blanket in the bed were Draco was still sleepign soundly

"Draco! Wake up!" Hermione said as she went to the bed and lied down beside him shaking him.

"What the - Why Hermione? Can't resisit me eh?" Draco said as he smirked with that he receieved a glare from Hermione and a slap on the shoulder.

"Don't get the wong idea. Mum and Anna are outside the room bringing breakfast. What will they think if they saw us sleeping separately?" Hermione said as she arranged the pillows

"Good point" Draco replied as Hermione snuggled closer to him

"Come in Mum!" Hermione shouted and then Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder

"Sorry disturb but we decided to just bring breakfast to you here. We thught that the travelling here from London must be very tiring" Mrs. Granger said while Anna was holding a tray of food. Cake, bread, butter, waffles and juice

"Thanks Mum" Hermione replied as she nudged Draco to get the food. With that Draco stood from the bed and went towards Mrs. Granger, his shirt missing. _Oh Crap, what would they think? _Hermione thought frantically as Anna and she made eye contact. Anna winking at Hermione and grinning. Draco then placed into the table near the window.

"Well, after eating come down ok? We'll need your help" Anna said as she grabbed Mrs. Granger and then winking at Hermione again before closing the door

"That was close" Hermione said

"Yeah." Draco replied as he sat on one of the chairs in the table and began spreading butter in his bread. Hermione then stood up and sat at the chair across from Draco.

"and wear exactly is your shirt?" Hermione said as she began eating blushing a bit. Draco then looked at his bare chest and said:

"Why? Don't you enjoy the view?" Draco replied as he smirked while Hermione blushed

"Wha- what? I'm just saying cause Anna seemed to get the wrong idea!" Hermione said looking down at her food.

"Wrong idea of wha-? Oh!" Draco said and then grinned.

"Shut up" Hermione said as she kicked Draco under the table

"Very mature Granger" Draco replied and then they both started kicking eachother under the table

"Hey!" Hermione replied as Draco grabbed Hermione ankle.

_She really has smooth skin. _Draco thought as he grabbed Hermione ankle

"Let go!" Hermione said as she strated to let Draco release her foot

"No way love" Draco said as she started to tickle Hermione foot

"Hey! No! Wait!" Hermione said as she giggled "Stop!" Hermione said still laughing. Hermione then clutched her stomach from laughing so hard while Draco grinned at her, still tickling her foot. Hermione then dipped her index finger into the icing of her cake and smeared it on Draco's face, on the nose to be exact. Draco on the other hand, was not expecting this so the grip on Hermione's loosened and Hermione saw this chance and ran.

"Why you -" Draco started and then also got icing from the cake and began to chase her. When Draco, finally caught up with Hermione he smeared the icing into her left cheek and then carried her, putting her on his shoulder

"Draco! Bring me down!" Hermione said as she laughed and then began to move, trying to get Draco release her. Draco then dropped Hermione to the bed and began tickling her nonstop on the stomach.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted as she laughed and laughed. Draco seeing that Hermione was really red stopped and lied down beside her

"You started it you know!" Draco replied as she looked at Hermione

"You're the one who teased me! And look! You still have icing on your face!" Hermione said as she wiped the icing on Draco's nose and licked it. "Yum" Hermione said as she smiled

"You do too." Draco said as he stood in a sitting position and faced Hermione who was under him and began to wipe the icing on Hermioe's left cheek adn then licked it. "Yum" he mimicked Hermione and then smiled at her which Hermione returned and then stood up suddenly

"I'm first in the bathroom!" Hermione said as she got her clothes

"Hey! No!" Draco said as he also stood up "What about our bet?"

"Our agreement about the bet that the winner will just have the right to boss aroun dfor one day only!" Hermione said as she smirked at Draco then went inside the bathroom. About 30 minutes after, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a yellow sunday dress and nude colored flats. She then saw Draco lying in bed, still shirtless. Hermione watched his chest rise and fall gently and guessed that he was asleep. _I did no take that long in the bathroom, did I? _Hermione thought and then went towards him. Draco was surely not the pale faced, thin boy in Hogwarts anymore Hermione thought as she looked at Draco. He had a great body many women would die to look at, he was now slightly tanned and his hair was not clicked to his head anymore, it flowing freely in his silvery- blue eyes.

"You took that long! I thought you were dead. I was planning on saving you but decided to just sleep" Draco said as he opened his eyes and stared at Hermione "Like what you see?" Draco said as he winked while Hermione blushed

"As if" Hermione said as she snorted. "I was going to wake you up. But you beat me to it" Hermione said as she sat beside Draco.

"Well, I felt you looking at my incredibly sexy body" Draco said as he smiled

"Funny Draco" Hermione said as she rollled her eyes

"You know Hermione, many women would die to be in your place right now" Draco said as he stood up and was heading towards the bathroom

"I'd be happy to switch placed with them" Hermione said, sarcasm evident in her voice as she grinned

"Ouch! That was a big blow to the chest you know! Tha hurted!" Draco said sarcastically as he placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt

"Oh shut up! Bathe already! They are already wating for us!" Hermione said

"Well, I would finish early if I have someone who'll help me shower" Draco said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked. But then immediately closed the door as Hermione threw a pillow at him.

_Just typical Draco. _Hermione thought as she smiled.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Ya know I love you all! So even if I must be reviewing for my exams, I still decided to update! Repay me by reviewing! HAHAHA! Byee! Watch out for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 12th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me.

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione and Draco both got down from the room and went straight to the backyard. When they went outside, they saw that all of the people there were quite busy. Men arranging the chairs and the altar, a woman that was in her mid 40's decorating the place with roses and such. Finally, they saw Anna and Ron sitting in a bench together with the girl Draco and Hermione met - Natalie - wearing a mini skirt and a pink tube top.

"Hey," Hermione said as she nudged Draco by the elbow

"What?" Draco replied

"Look's like your admirer is there. Wearing pretty good clothes too" Hermione said as she smirked while Draco chuckled

"Seems like she has more skin reveled that covered" Draco whispered into Hermione ear as they were nearing the place where Anna, Ron and Natalie were

"Hi Mione! Hi Draco!" Anna greeted them

"Malfoy" Ron greeted in a low voice

"Weasley" Draco said as he smirked

"Hi Draaaco." Natalie purred "Remember me?" she asked

"I'm sorry but my memories a little blurry" Draco replied as Hermione fought back the will to laugh at Natalie's surprised face

"Good one" Hermione whispered on Draco's ear

"Thanks." Draco replied as he also leaned in Hermione ear. "Looks like someone's getting jealous. Look at Weaselbee and the girl" Draco said and then Hermione looked at Ron who was all red and was staring at Draco angrily as if he'll rip him into shreds and Natalie who's eyes were full of jealousy and rage

"Weel, hate to disturb your... ahem... whisperings, but I need you two to check out the menu for the reception" Anna said as she handed the list of foods "You can taste them, they are in the kitchen. You'll see a woman there, in her mid 30's. She's the one incharge of the food. Her name is Ellen" Anna said as she both pushed Hermione towards the kitchen while Natalie and Ron stared at them

"That was very awkward. I can fell their stares at the back of my head!" Hermione said as they were heading to the kitchen

"Yeah. It's like their looking at my very soul." Draco said. When they reached the kitchen they saw all kinds of food almost everywhere. Desserts, main courses, sidedishes and such.

"Are you Ms. Ellen?" Hermione asked as she spotted a woman in the back of the counter

"Oh yes! You must be Anna's cousin, Hermione, right?" The woman, Ellen said.

"Yes and this is my boyfrind Draco" Hermione said as she gestured at Draco

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ellen" Draco said as he smiled at the old woman

"Oh! Call me Ellen! No need to be formal! Anna said to me that you'll try the food right?" Ellen said as Hermione and Draco nodded. "Well! Let's get started! Sit there" Ellen said as she ushered them into the dining table. Ellen then served them the full course meal. After that, Hermione and Draco were pretty full

"AH! I'm full!" Hermione said as she rubbed her tummy

"That was a good meal though" Draco commented as he sipped water from his glass

"Yeah. Come on! Let's take a walk. I want to shake off what I ate!" Hermione said as she pulled Draco and out of the kitchen to the backyard, hiding from Anna, Ron and Natalie

"Why are we hiding?" Draco asked

"Well, You don't want to see that bimbo again do ya?" Hermione replied as she smirked at Draco

"Good Point. Where are we going?" Draco asked as they walked another unfamiliar path

"I'm taking you to mum's garden. You'll see" Hermione said as she held Draco's hand.

_It sure feels good having her hand in mine. _Draco thought as he looked at their joined hands.

"We're here!" Hermione said happily

Draco stood in awe when he saw the garden. It was full of beautiful flowers. Almost everywhere you look there are flowers. Tulips, roses, lilies, you name it and you'll find it there. In the middle of the Garden was a fountain. which had an angel at the top

"Your mum sure took care of her garden huh? It's looks stunning!" Draco said as he looked around

"Yeah, this was my my family's favorite place. I always go here when I need thinking. The flowers are just a beautiful sight to see" Hermione said as they walked around the garden then sat down on one of the white benches

"I could tell. If I lived here this would be my favorite place too" Draco said as he looked at Hermione who was smiling as a white butterfly flew infront of them

_She really is beautiful. No one could ever deny that. _ Draco said to himself as he looked at the smiling Hermione. Her eyes seem like there are millions of light in them.

"Come on now, they must be sending a search party for us by now" Hermione joked as she grinned

"Nah, they're too busy, but anyway, let's go" Draco said as he got on to his feet

When they reached there, Hermione and Draco saw Anna and Ron practicing for the wedding, Anna was already walking towards Ron to the altar but then she saw Hermione and stopped abruptly.

"Mione! There you are! We almost had a search party sent for you!" Anna said as she went to Hermione

"Told you" Hermione mouthed to Draco while Draco shook his head and grinned

"Since you're here, let's practice!" Anna said as she gave Hermione the boquet. "Hold my veil and we'll walk towards the altar" Anna said as she handed Hermione the end part of her veil while Draco sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Hermione. Then the music started playing. They both then walked slowly towards the altar. _Hmm.. Wonder who'll be the lucky guy to marry Hermione. _Draco thought _WHAT? Did I just think that? _Draco said in his mind as he shook his head and looked at Hermione and met her gaze and smiled at her

"It's so boring!" Hermione mouthed to Draco as she made a face

"Bear with it!" Draco mouthed to her as she and Draco grinned at eachother. Ron on the other hand didn't even mind her bride walking towards him because he was so focused on the woman behind her bride who was exchanging words with the bloody ferret. _Bloody Malfoy, Why did Hermione even be his! _Ron thought angrily but then was broken from his reverie by a slight tap on the shoulder

"You okay hun?" Anna said as she placed a hand on Ron's cheek

"Nope. I think I'm a little dizzy, can we just practice later?" Ron lied as she rubbed his temples for the effect

"Okay hun" Anna replied as Ron went towards the house but first glaring at Draco

"Arrgghh!" Anna shouted as she sat on one of the chairs

"What's wrong Ann?" Hermione asked as she sat on the chair beside Anna

"With the wedding coming up I feel Ron doesn't even pay attention to me anymore! It's like the whole wedding is just a joke to him!" Anna said as she removed her veil and rubbed her temples

"Don't worry Anna, men are always like that, they tend to get nervous before the big day, trust me" Draco piped in as he went infront of the two women

"Thanks Draco. Hermione's so lucky to have a boyfriend like you" Anna said as she grinned at both while wiping her teary eyes. "Maybe even after me, you'll both be next" Anna said as she smiled at the both of them while Draco laughed and Hermione blushed crimson red

"Maybe" Draco muttered under his breath

"Well, come on now! Let's make your Wedding perfect!" Hermione said as she stood up and held Anna's hand. With that they all worked hard through out the day. Helping in arranging the flowers, the food, the tables for the reception and such while Ron was in his room thinking of a way to get Hermione back to him. _I'll get her back, even if it means breaking Draco Malfoy to pieces. _Ron said as he watched them from Anna and his room

With that, the day ended with Hermione and Draco exhausted from the day's work

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Today's the last day of my exams so expect that I'll update more faster next time! Don't forget to Review guys! =)

And one more thing: I'm thinking about another story! HAHAHA!  
>But first I think I'll be finishing this and my other story first!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 13th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 13**

"Merlin! What a tiring day!" Hermione said as she lied down in bed

"I feel my body is gonna give up any minute! Did you see how heavy the box you two made me carry?" Draco said as he also lied down on the bed beside Hermione

"Atleast Anna didn't let you do rounds the whole day!" Hermione said "I think my body already gave up!"

"You're a mediwitch right Hermione?" Draco asked

"Yeah, why?" Hermione replied

"Well, go get your bloody wand and remove my body ache!" Draco said

"Oh yeah! Right!" Hermione said and then stood up when pain shot up her body as she walked towards her bag slowly to prevent more pain. She then uttered a healing spell to her and Draco.

"Ahhh! Finally, Good thing your a mediwitch Maya. Thanks" Draco said as he changed into his sleepwear, black pajamas and still with no shirt

"Thanks and where exactly is your shirt?" Hermione asked as she also changed into her sleepwear, black tanktop and white pajamas

"Why? This is my usual sleep wear. It get's hot in the middle of the night." Draco said

"Put on a shirt Draco" Hermione said

"Why?" Draco started but stopped when he received a glare from Hermione

"I don't want Anna to think the wrong thing!" Hermione replied

"But - " Draco started

"Put a shirt now Draco Malfoy" Hermione said as she glared at Draco. Draco then sighed loudly and put on a white v- neck shirt

"Hey! Why are you sleeping in the bed!" Draco asked as Hermione went to the right side of the bed

"I'm probably going to sleep Drake. That's why I'm in bed" Hermione replied sarcastically "Well, I can't risk getting caught not sleeping together with you so this night, I'll sleep in the bed, _with you_" Hermione replied

"You and me? Together? In a bed? Sounds fun Maya" Draco said as he lied down beside Hermione

"Oh no! No funny business Draco! Dare try something funny and I'll hex you to an oblivion!" Hermione said as she turned to face Draco but found that he was already in a deep slumber. She just rolled her eyes and finally went into sleep also

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, Hermione finally sat up and stood up from the bed

"Why can't I bloody sleep!" Hermione said as she looked at Draco who was sleeping peacefully. Hermione then headed towards the door and closed it slowly trying not to diturb Draco. She then headed to the kitchen. _Maybe, I just need some ice cream and cookies. _When she was already at the kitchen, she opened the fridge, got the ice cream tub and the cookies. She then grabbed a spoon and started to eat from it while eating the cookies. Hermione then decided to have a glass of milk but when she was about to get the glass, the glass slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a _Crash. Hope no one heard that. _Hermione though as she knelt and picked up the broken glass. While she eas picking the glass bits she accidentally cut herself in her index finger. The wound wasn't that big but it sure hurted.

"Hermione?" A voice in the dark asked

"Draco? What are you doing here? Thought you were asleep?" Hermione asked as she looked at her small wound which was already bleeding

"Well, I _was _sleeping. Very soundly if I may add. When I heard a glass break" Draco said and then went towards to Hermione when he saw blood from her finger

"You cut yourself huh?" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and examined the wound. "Can you just use magic?" Draco asked as he pointed the remaining broken glass that was on the floor and uttered a spell as the broken glass was back to it's original form and placed in the table

"I forgot my wand. Ouch!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco touched the wound in her finger

"Sorry." Draco said and then he licked the blood from her finger and uttered a spell that made Hermione's wound heal and dissapear

"Where did you learned to do that?" Hermione asked as she looked at her finger which was now healed and had not traces of a wound being there

"I volunteered after the war in St. Mungos to heal some patients. It's the least I can do you know" Draco asked as he sat on one of the chairs in the dining table

"Oh." came Hermione's short reply and then sat across from Draco

"Why aren't you asleep?" Draco asked as he grabbed the same spoon of Hermione and began to eat from her ice cream

"I can't sleep" Hermione said as she grabbed the spoon from Draco and also ate some ice cream

"Why?" Draco asked as he ate a cookie

"I don't know. Maybe I' m too tired to sleep" Hermione said

"That... didn't made sense. You sure you're alright Maya?" Draco asked a little worried

"I'm alright! I didn't know what I just said either!" Hermione replied as she laughed while Draco joined her. They talked that night, as they took turns from eating ice cream. Finally, after what seem like hours the ice cream tub was empty, the cookie box and the milk carton empty also

"Ahh! Now I'm sleepy and full., Let's go to bed" Hermione said as she stood up rubbing her eyes and then fell down again to her seat

"Come on Maya" Draco said as she went towards Hermione. He then noticed Hermione's closed eyes and began to shake her

"Hermione?" Draco asked as she shook her slightly making Hermione mutter something. _She fell asleep, after eating _Draco said as he grinned at Hermione and shook his head. _Well, I can't leave her here. _Draco though and then decided to carry her. _Wow, she's so light. Tought she'd be heavier. _Draco thought as he carried Hermione to their room with one hand in her lower back and one hand just right below her bum. _She really is beautiful. _Draco said to himself as he layed Hermione in the bed. He then removed a stray curl from her face and kissed her forehead making Hermione move slightly and then realised what he just did. _What am I doing? Am I really falling in love with her? _Draco thought as he looked at Hermione's sleeping form _Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, I'm just tired. _Draco though as he layed down into his side of the bed and automatically went to sleep as his head make contact with the pillow.

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay of this next Chapter. I'm busy at school and we had an overnight activity at school called Star Gazing so I didn't had a chance to write and update. But no worries, here it is! Don't forget to Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 14th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione awoke with the feeling of someone breathing down her neck. She then opened her eyes and craned her neck to the side to see Draco sleeping soundly beside her. Hermione thendecided to get up but when she was about to get up from bed Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's tummy and hel her. Hermione struggled to get away from his grasp but the more she wriggled the more Draco's arm got tighter until she just had no choice. _I'm gonna get you Draco after this. _Hermione thiyght as she fell asleep again not even minding the hand that was wrapped around her waist protectively

"Morning love" Draco said as he grinned to Hermione as soon as Hermione opened her eyes "Told you, you couldn't stand me" Draco said

"What the hell are you saying?" Hermione asked as she looked up at the still grinning Draco. She was then answered by Draco pointing to where her hand and leg was resting. Her arm was in Draco's bare chest and her led was wrapped around his hips. As soon as she realised thae position they were into Hermione got up quickly and resulted into falling into the floor with a loud _thud_

"You okay love? Need help? " Draco asked as he watched Hermione get into her feet alone

"You- You- It's not what you think!" Hermione said as she pointed an accusing finger at Draco who was in and indian seating position in the bed

"Really?" Draco asked as he grinned

"I just didn't- Well you were the one who started it! Just hours ago you were practically sqeezing me to death!" Hermione said as she went near Draco

"Really? Then why didn't you wake me up?" Draco asked

"Even if I was practically smacking your hand away you won't budge!" Hermione said as she neared her face to Draco

"Really Mione? Maybe you just can't-" Draco said and then pulled Hermione to him and pinned her down on the bed "resist me"

"In your dreams Drake" Hermione said and then started to push Draco in his chest but Draco caught Hermione's arms and held them atop of her head

"You sure you're part of the human race of women?" Draco said "If I pin girls like this, they'll be practically removing their clothes already" Draco said as he stared at Hermione

"_Pfftt._ I'm part of the human race Drake and I'm not justone of those women who throw themselves at you" Hermione said and then teased him "why would I even?" Hermione said as she smirked at Draco's shocked face

"Granger" Draco growled

"Back to old habits love?" Hermione said as she smiled at Draco sweetly

"You did not just say that" Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at Hermione

"As a matter of fact I did. Now come on! Anna's waiting for us now!" Hermione said

"Why?" Draco said "Isn't this a rest day. The Wedding is already tommorow!"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to visit the beach before the wedding. To relieve some stress blah blah blah. I'm not really listening though" Hermione said

"Oh" came Draco's short reply

"Drake? Can you get off me now? We need to dress up!" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah and Hermione?" Draco said as Hermione made her way to the bathroom

"Wear the swimsuit I bought for you." Draco said as he winked at Hermione while Hermione rolled her eyes at him

"2 days left Draco" Draco said to himself as he lied down on bed "and you're not going to see her again if you won't make a bloody move"

**A/N: **Hello Guys! Don't forget to review okay? :D  
>Byee!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 15th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione then went out of the bathroom wearing her black bikini underneath her white hanging shirt, denim shorts, black Rayban shades and dark blue Toms.

"Looking good love" Draco said as soon as Hermione went out of the bathroom

"You too" Hermione commented as he looked at Draco. He was just wearing khaki shorts, a green v neck shirt, white Toms and also black Rayban shades. What he was wearing was just plain, but still, Hermione had to admit he does look hot.

"Come on Drake!" Hermione said as she slung her bag on her shoukder and grabbed Draco's hand.

When they were out, they saw that Anna and Ron were already in the front gates with the car waiting for them. Anna was wearing a plaid skirt and a tight bkue tanktop while Ron was wearing beach shorts and a white printed tee. With that Hermione thought that they were the only ones coming but then a lous shout made them turn around

"Anna! Wait up!" Natalie shouted as she ran towards them. She was wearing her usual clothes. Short shorts and a tight pink tube top

"Look who's here. This'll be fun" Draco whipered in Hermione's ear sarcastically as Hermione giggled while Ron narrowed his eyes at them

"Now that we're complete, let's go!" Anna said excitedly as they went into the car.

When they arrived at the beach they saw that the beach was jam packed with tourists. They both then went in pairs with Draco and Hermione tailing the three. While walking, when they passed by a couple of women, they all pointed at Draco and started winking and giggling at him while Draco just gave them a winning smile that made them sigh and swoon.

"Hey! Stop that!" Hermione said as she turned towards Draco lowering her sunglasses and glaring at him,

"Why? Jealous?" Draco said as he winked at her as he also lowered his glasses.

"Wha- What? I'm just saying that when they see you flirting with other women what would they think?" Hermione said as she gestured to Anna, Ron and Natalie "Besides, you can do that after your job with me"

_If only you knew. _Draco muttered under his breath

"Pardon?" Hermione said

"I said. do you wanna go somewhere else?" Draco suggested as he smiled at Hermione

"Where?" Hermione asked

"Come, I'll show you a great Ice Cream Parlour here" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's waist while the girls Draco saw a while ago glared at Hermione

"Here" Draco gestired at the shop. It was just a small shop with a sign on top saying "Summer Heat Ice Cream Parlour" With that they got in and ordered some ice cream and went out of the shop and started walking in the streets while eating their ice cream.

"It's delicious!" Hermione exclaimed as she grinned at Draco

"Yeah, teh first time I ate Ice Cream there I almost bougth the whole place" Draco joked as he at his Ice Cream

"What flavour is that?" Hermione asked as she gestured to what Draco was eating

"Umm... I don't know. Joe, the owner, saw me and recommended good. Wanna take a bite?" Draco asked while Hermione nodded and opened her mouth. Draco then scooped a spoonful and propped it on Hermione's mouth

"Yum" Hermione said "Mine's Mocha Hazelnut." Hermione said and then grabbed a spoonful and let Draco take a bite from it.

"It's delicious" Draco said as he wiped his mouth and then smiled at Hermione

"There you two are!" Natalie said as she suddenly appeared infront of them. Hermione then muttered something inder her breath and put on a huge fake smile for Natalie

"Natalie! What brings you here" Hermione asked as she tried not to smack the slut who was practically staring at Draco seductively

"They told me to find you two." Natalie said still no taking her eyes of off Draco who was now avoiding Natalie's gaze

"Natalie. We're kind of in a date right now. So could you please, kindly, go away? We need our personal space too and just tell Ron and Anna that we will just meet them at home" Draco said while Natalie stood frozen when she heard the word date.

"Date?" She squeaked

"Yes Natalie. So can you please?" Hermione said. With that Natalie turned around abruptly without even saying goodbye

"Good cover." Hermione said

"Cover? Isn't this a real date Mione?" Draco said as he smiled

"Wha? A date? How can you say that?" Hermione stuttered

"Walking together, eating ice ream, feeding eachother. We look like a couple having a date" Draco said as they finally started walking again while Hermione was blushing

"A- A couple? Why -" Hermione started

"I heard some people whispering things like 'What a beautiful couple and such" Draco said, humour visible in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione said bemused

"Oh come on. It's like we dont look like one. Why won't we pretend all the way? Hold hands, kiss and maybe do some action on the beac-"

"Shut Up" Hermione said as she playfully slapped Draco's shoulder with the back of her hand

"I'm just saying" Draco said as he grinned and shrugged his shoulders

"Hey look! Sunset!" Hermione pointed towards the horizon

"Come let's take a look" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and led her towards the sand and sat there. "Sit" Draco said as he patted the seat beside him

"They say when the sun is beggining to set, you can make a wish just before the sun finally sinks" Hermione said as she took the seat beside him

"Really?" Draco asked

"Yeah. Mum told me that when I was a kid" Hermione said and then closed her eyes

"Did you just make a wish?" Draco asked

"So?" Hermione said as she stuck her tongue at him while Draco laughed at her

"Mature. Very Mature Mione" Draco said

"A beautiful view isn't it?" Hermione asked, smiling

"Very" Draco said as he looked at Hermione and then began to lean forward while Hermione leaned forward also

_Ring Ring Ring_

With that intteruption, they broke away, bit emberassed

"Sorry, Mum's calling" Hermione said and then picked up her phone and started calling

_I really think that there is an invisible force that prevents us from kisssing. _Draco thought as he stared up in the sky

**A/N: **Too bad that my Fanfic is slowly coming to an end! :(  
>Anyways, watch out for thr next chapters!<br>Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 16th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 16**

The ride back home was pleasant. Neither of them talked that much when they got home, they both went towards the kitchen

"Why did she call?" Draco asked as he questioned Hermione

"I don't know, she seems to be panicking" Hermione replied "She had that tone in her voice"

"Must be urgent" Draco muittered _What bad timing these people have. _He said in his head and sighed

When they were both inside the kitchen they saw Mrs. Granger pacing around the counter

"What's wrong mum?" Hermione asked as her brows furrowed in worry

"The cake!" Mrs. Granger said

"What about the cake mum?" Hermione asked as she and Draco went near Mrs. Granger

"The Wedding Organizer said that she forgot to order the cake?" Mrs. Granger practically shouted

"What? She forgot the cake? Why?" Hermione asked as she shook her head

"She said she was so busy about the decorations that she forgot to make the call!" Mrs. Granger said angirly

"Calm down mum. Where's Anna?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her mother's back

"In the backyard. Making calls for someone to make a cake in less that 24 hours!" Mrs. Granger said

"Mum, I'll go talk to Anna, We'll take care of the problem. GO upstairs and rest. You have to look good for the Wedding tomorrow okay?" Hermione said as she ushered Mrs. Granger towards the stairs

"Okay Mione. I trust you. Anna's wedding is so stressful!" Mrs. Granger muttered as she went upstairs towards the her room

"What happened?" Draco asked as he was sitting in the dining table, drinking what looked like Coke

"The Wedding Organizer forgot to make a call for the cake" Hermione said as she took a sip from Draco's glass

"She forgot the cake? Out of all the things to be forgotten, she forgot the cake?" Draco exclaimed as his brows furrowed

"Mum said it came out of her mind." Hermione said as she shook her head "What are we gonna do now?" Hermione muttered

"Where are Anna and Ron?" Draco asked

"In the Backyard" Hermione said as she took a sip agin from the glass "Making calls for someone who has the skill to bake a wedding cake in atleast 24 hours"

"Come on. Let's help. Don't want your cousin's wedding to be a downfall right?" Draco said as he finished his coke and headed to the backyard with Hermione by her side. When they arrived, Hermione and Draco saw Anna wiping tears from her face while Ron consoled her by rubbing her back

"Anna?" Hermione said as she went towards the sobbing Anna

"Mione!" Anna exclaimed as she stood up and hugged Hermione

"Umm.. er... Ann, I can't... breathe" Hermione said

"Oh Mione! The wedding is going to be a great failure!" Anna sobbed as she sat down again in the bench wiping her tears "We called everyone and no one was able to do it!"

"We'll find a way love" Ron interjected

"Yes Ann, Ron's right" Hermione said as she sat down beside Anna in the bench "We can still fix this!"

"But how?" Anna said still teary eyed and then her eyes lit up suddenly "Unless, you do the cake!" Anna exclaimed

"What?" Hermione replied

"You do the cake! You had baking lessons then right?" Anna said as she stared at Hermione's eyes pleadingly

'I don't know if I -" Hermione started but saw the look of dissapointment in Anna's face and the agreed "Ok, ok. I'll do it" Hermione muttered

"Thankyou Mione!" Anna said as she brought Hermione again into a bone crushing hug

"Okay Ann, go rest. It's your big day tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed as she gestured to her and Ron

"Thanks Mione" Ron said as she kissed Ron's cheek while Annagave her another hug and then went back to the house

"That's surprising" Hermione said as she touched the place where Ron kissed her in the cheek

"I can tell. The kiss was near to you mouth" Draco said as he tried to stop his anger to the Red Weasley who, before leaving, smirked at Malfoy.

"Yes, and tell me" Hermione said as she stood infront of Draco with her hands on her hips "Why the hell did I agree into baking the cake?" Hermione shouted

"Lower you voice. You might wake your mother." Draco said as he placed a finger between Hermione's lips "Anna said you took lessons"

"I did." Hermione said "My last lesson was a year ago!" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples "What am I going to do now?"

"I'll help" Draco said

"What did you say?" Hermione said as her eyes widen "You'll help?"

"Yes Hermione. I'll help. My mum used to bake then too." Draco said as he shrugged

"You bake?" Hermione asked as Draco nodded

"You seem to surprise me more and more Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said as she grinned at Draco. _I love that smile. _Draco said in his mind

"Let's get started then?" Draco asked while Hermione nodded and they headed towards the kitchen

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'll try to finish the whole story within a day, because one of my closest friend asked me to and I dedicate the last chapters to both of my closest friends, Jea and Micha.

**Jea** - Thanks for all the support! HAHAHA! Don't mind the bad things that happen in your life kay? Remember the good ones. You'll still get your phone right? Think about the bright side! I Love You! :D

**Micha** - Thankyou Micha! Especially about what you wrote on my Math notebook. I was inspired into finishing this story because of you! HAHAHAH! Gods, I'm so cheesy. BTW, Stay safe and Thank You again! :D

A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. ~Douglas Pagels

**Read and Review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 17th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like mispelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 17**

"So? What'll we do?" Hermione asked as they finished putting all the ingredients in the counter.

"I'll mix the ingredients and you go heat the oven and think of some designs we'll add" Draco said while Hermione nodded. With that, Hermione and Draco began to work after some hours, the cake was put to the oven.

"So what design did you decided?" Draco asked as they sat in the table while the cake was still in the oven

"I was thinking of a classic three-tiered cake iced with off-white fondant and decorated with beautiful scrollwork and topped with a cluster of cream flowers." Hermione said as she smiled at Draco "What do you think?"

(**A/N: **I'm no good at defining designs for cakes so I copied the description from the net)

"I think it's beautiful" Draco said as he grinned at Hermione

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Looks like the cakes ready" Hermione said as they headed to the kitchen

"Merlin it's hot" Draco said as he placed the newly baked cake in the counter

"Let's start. Okay first you'll..." Hermione went on and on. After some hours of hard work they finally created the cake

"Merlin I'm tired. What time is it?" Hermione said as she sat down in the table after placing the cake at the middle of the dining table

"It's 3:39" Draco replied as he yawned and sat down across Hermione

"Come on now Mione. Let's go upstairs already. I'm drained" Draco said as he spoked Hermione who had her eyes closed

"She fell asleep" Draco said "again" with tha he then lifted Hermione from her seat

_I'm getting used to carrying her now. _Draco thought as she stared at Hermione. When they reached Hermione's room, Draco placed Hermione in her side of the bed and removed a smudge of icing behind her nose which made her squirm. _I'm not just going to let her sleep in those clothes right? _Draco asked himself as he looked at Hermione clothes which were full of icing and flour. _Maybe I'll - _Draco thought but then blushed at what he just thought. He then first changed into his clean clothes and returned to Hermione who was still fast asleep. With a sigh Draco just rummaged through Hermione's clothes and didn't find her sleepwear anywhere. _Where does she even keep her night clothes? _Draco though at he searched through Hermione's things

"I think I'll better lend her some of my clothes" Draco muttered and then he picked out a black v- neck shirt that would look like a dress if Hermione wore it because of it's lenght. He then went to Hermione and muttered a spell so that he didn't see anything while her clothes changed. With that, he saw Hermione in his shirt and then he also went to sleep beside Hermione.

_Tomorrows the last day Malfoy. _Draco muttered as he looked at the sleeping form of Hermione and absent mindedly wrapped his arm around Hermione as if protecting her and went into a deep slumber.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Maybe just 3 - 4 chapter to go. I think, or maybe even lesser.  
>But anyways, thankyou for your kind reviews dear readers! :D<br>And I know this is a short one :)

HI JEA AND MICHA! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 18th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! If there are some errors like misspelling of the words or wrong grammar, please forgive me!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 18**

"Hermione" Draco called as he tried to wake up Hermione, who was currently hugging Draco in bed.

"What?" Hermione muttered as she looked at Draco warily.

"Well love, I can't kind of breathe" Draco said

"Why did- " Hermione started and then her eyes widened when Draco gestured to where her arm was. With that Hermione sprung away from him and glared at him "Why did you -"

"You are the one who was hugging me, you know." Draco said as he chuckled and winked at Hermione

"But- But- " Hermione started

"Right, Mione" Draco said as he rolled his eyes

"Today's the last day, right?" Hermione asked as she went to her closet

"Yeah. The last day" Draco muttered as he too, sat up and got his suit from his luggage "Well, I'm going to get ready" He said

"What? I'm first!" Hermione exclaimed

"No love, if I let you bathe first I'll have to wait for about 4 hours" Draco said as he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom

"I will not take 4 hours!" Hermione said outraged

"Yeah, right. I have some experience, Hermione" Draco said as he rolled his eyes "One time, one of my clients stayed in the bathroom to long that we missed the Wedding Ceremony!" Draco said as he smirked and reminisced

"Fine" Hermione muttered

"Wait!" Hermione shouted as she gestured to her clothes "WHY AM I WEARING YOUR CLOTHES?" Hermione shouted

"I can't let you sleep in your dirty clothes yesterday and I can't find your night clothes so I lent you mine," Draco said as he looked to Hermione.

"Did you see - " Hermione said as she blushed.

"No," came Draco's reply "I used a spell."

"Oh" Hermione said as she released a happy sigh.

"But Hermione" Draco said as he was near the bathroom door.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think my clothes look good on you ,though" Draco said as he winked at Hermione and shut the door

"MALFOY!" Hermione shouted.

_Today's the last day Hermione. Last day of being with that handsome git. _Hermione thought as she lay on bed and sighed

"Why the hell am I not wearing shorts?" Hermione shouted to Draco as she realized.

"You look good without them, love" Draco joked as Hermione muttered incoherent curses that were directed to Draco while she put on shorts.

After what seems like 2 hours Draco emerged out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" Hermione said as she stood up from bed .

"I did not take that long, you know!" Draco retorted.

"Yeah, right. If you count 2 hours being short" Hermione said as she smirked.

"Well, it is worth it right?" Draco said as he winked at Hermione and gestured to himself.

_Well, he does look good. _Hermione thought. _Good? He looks bloody hot! _A voice behind Hermione's head said. _Well... _

"You look... fine" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah, I look only fine but you're practically drooling at the sight of me" Draco said as he smirked. Draco was wearing a black tux with a faint pink silk tie that matched the color of Hermione's dress.

"I was not!" Hermione argued as she blushed a little bit.

"Whatever, love" Draco replied sweetly as he grinned at her and step aside the bathroom door. "It's all yours"

Hermione muttered a "_hmp" _as she went inside the bathroom elbowing Draco in the ribs while walking past him.

_She's so cute when she's fuming. _Draco said in his mind. _Well, this is the last time you'll see her, cause you don't make a bloody move! _A voice in the back of Draco's mind argued. _Me? For her? Are You kidding? She deserves better than me! _Draco argued in his head as he just sighed and sat on one of the couches.

After hours Hermione emerged from the bathroom looking simply elegant. Hermione was wearing a faint pink A-line dress designed with flowy silk georgette and finished with a cascading shoulder ruffle and off white colored pumps.

(**A/N: **I got the dress description online)

"See something you like, love?" Hermione asked sweetly as she smirked at Draco who was staring at Hermione intently

"Uhmm… You took long, you know! Almost 4 hours!" Draco said as he composed himself

"Well, it is worth it, right?" Hermione said as she mimicked Draco's words and grinned.

"Whatever," Draco muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"So, do I look ok?" Hermione asked as she twirled a lock of her hair nervously.

"Ok? You look bloody gorgeous as hell!" Draco said as Hermione blushed and grinned. After a few moments, Draco finally realized what he'd said and mentally smacked his head.

"What I mean is… uhmm" Draco stuttered.

"Oh, save it" Hermione said, still grinning.

"Sod off." Draco muttered "Oh, right!" Draco exclaimed as he suddenly perked up "I forgot to give you this" Draco said as he brought a box wrapped in velvet from his pocket.

"What's that?" Hermione wondered as she watched Draco opened the box and she gasped. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a glass serpent pendant.

"A souvenir." Draco said as he held the necklace in front of her.

"Ever a Slytherin, I see" Hermione said as she smirked while Draco blushed a little bit

"Come on, Turn around, I'll put it on for you" Draco said as Hermione obliged. He then brushed her hair to the side while he wrapped his arms around her and put on the necklace

"Thanks, Draco" Hermione said as she smile and then hugged him.

Draco, who was shocked by the sudden action from Hermione wrapped his arm around her awkwardly. _He feels warm, _Hermione thought and then cleared her throat as she pulled away from Draco's hug as Draco tried to hide his disappointment. _I can hug her forever like that. _Draco thought.

"Well, let's go! We only have about 20 minutes before the wedding!" Hermione said.

"Let's go" Draco said as he offered his arm to Hermione. She took it and gave him a smile that he returned.

_Why do I have to fall for you, Of all people? _Both Hermione and Draco thought as they began to walk towards the backyard, side by side.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys! I am really busy at school! But anyway, here is the 18th chapter! Hope you like it! Don't forget to Review!

I would also want to thank my Beta:

**FloralBal**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 19th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 19**

As soon as Draco and Hermione opened the doors to the backyard, Hermione gasped in shock. The place was elegant! There are white flowers all over the place, white chairs, and a white carpet towards the altar. It was simply elegant!

"It's beautiful" Hermione said as she looked all over the place

"It is" Draco said agreeing

"I hope when my day comes it'll be this beautiful" Hermione said as she grinned.

"Who knows? Maybe yours will be much more beautiful than this one." Draco said as he imagined Hermione walking down that aisle, in her wedding dress, holding a bouquet of roses. _What a lucky bloke. _Draco said in his head as he thought of the man who will marry Hermione

"Maybe" Hermione said as she bit her lip nervously

"What's wrong?" Draco asked

"Just a little nervous" Hermione said as she half smiled

"Don't be" Draco said as he held Hermione's arm and squeezed it reassuringly "Let's sit before the seats run out" Draco said as he guided Hermione towards the seats at the back

"Hermione!" A voice said

"Luisa! It's so nice to see you!" Hermione said as she saw her muggle friend coming towards her

"I missed you! How have you've been?" Luisa asked as she grinned at her friend

"I missed you too Isa! I'm fine, just busy with work" Hermione replied as she placed her arms on Luisa's arm. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I came back from Greece yesterday! Anna invited me to her weddind. I didn't want to at first, but then when she told me that you were coming, I agreed!"

"Good for you! How's travelling?" Hermione asked but then she suddenly felt a hand at her back

"Aren't you going to introduce me, love?" Draco asked as he whispered in her ear as he smirked

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" Hermione back to Draco and then faced Luisa

"Draco, meet Luisa" Hermione said "Luisa, this is Draco. My boyfriend" as soon as Hermione said the word boyfriend Luisa shrieked

"Oh My god Mione! You finally have a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you!" Luisa said as she hugged Hermione. She then shook hands with Draco and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"Don't worry, I will" Draco said as he smiled at Luisa

"What did you say?" Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at Luisa who was looking around and not meeting her eyes

"Nothing" Luisa said plainly as she smiled

"What did she say, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she looked at Draco who has his arm wrapped around Hermione

"It's Draco, love" Draco said as he corrected Hermione, changing the subject

"Agh! I give up!" Hermione said as she rubbed her temples while Draco and Luisa laughed

They then returned to their seats and then talked about almost everything Luisa missed while she was travelling.

"So where will you go next then?" Hermione asked Luisa

"I'm thinking of going to the City of Lights" Luisa said

"Paris" Hermione said

"Yeah. Who knows I might find my true love there. Like you did, Mione" Luisa said as she gestured at Draco laughed at Hermione's blushing face while Draco just simply smiled at her.

They continued to talking about random things until they heard someone shout Hermione's name

"Hermione Granger!" Natalie said as she ran towards them wearing a dress that was clearly shown to be altered to make it small

"Who's that?" Luisa whispered to Hermione as she pointed towards Natalie who was, if Hermione was not mistaken, walking in awkward way.

"Natalie" Hermione and Draco said in unison as they rolled their eyes

"Where is she heading to wearing those clothes?" Luisa said as she smirked "to a strip club?" She said as they all laughed

"What are you talking about?" Natalie purred as she pouted and tried to look cute in front of them

"She looks like a duck with her mouth in that way" Draco whispered to Hermione as she tried to fight back her laugh

"Well, none of your business Na-ta-lie" Luisa said slowly

"Who said I'm asking you?" Natalie said as she rolled her eyes at Luisa "Who are you anyway?" With this question, Hermione smirked and then nodded at Luisa who stood up

"Oh, I'm just a girl named Maria Louise Johnson or simply called Luisa" Luisa said as she saw Natalie's eyes widen

"Johnson?" Natalie asked, her voice a little high

"Yes, why?" Luisa asked sweetly

"Are you the only child of the famous Erik Johnson? The billionare?" Natalie asked while Luisa only smiled

"Why yes. I appreciate you knowing about my dad, considering that I thought you didn't know anything" Luisa said as she grinned. Draco and Hermione smirked.

"You're lying!" Natalie said as she shook her head "You couldn't be! There are many Johnson's in the world. Maybe you just happen to have the same surname with Erik Johnson!" Natalie said as she smiled "Yeah, that's right. You just happen to have the same surname!" She said happily as she agreed with herself.

"Believe what you want to believe Natalie" Luisa said "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Anna told me to call get Hermione." Natalie said as she glared at Luisa

"Why?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. Why don't you go to her and ask!" Natalie said as she used a voice like she was talking to a 5 year old

"Whatever." Hermione muttered as she stood up

"I'm going with you" Draco said

"No, you stay. Save our seats, I'll be back in a while" Hermione said as she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder

"Be back soon" Draco said as Hermione nodded and walked towards the white tent where Anna was staying. But when she was about to go in the tent an arm grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Ron." Hermione said as she looked at Ron who was now wearing a tuxedo and his hair slicked to his scalp which reminded him of Draco in the old days

"Hello, Hermione" Ron answered back as he smiled at Hermione

"Where's Anna? I was told to come to her. Natalie said" Hermione said as she stared at Ron

"No, I was the one who told Natalie to bring you here" Ron answered, his arm still on Hermione's shoulder.

"And why exactly did you do that?" Hermione said "You could've just told me come to you. No need to lie."

"If I did that, you wouldn't have come" Ron said simply as Hermione thought about it and silently agreed

"Why did you call me, anyway?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I need to talk to you" Ron said

"What do you call this then?" Hermione said as she gestured to herself and Ron

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, about us and I want to clear things between us" Ron said "I want to settle what happened between us once and for all"

"Ok. But be quick with it. You have a wedding to attend to, if you forgot" Hermione said

"Okay, but let's take a walk while talking" Ron said

"Whatever" came Hermione's reply as she walked side by side with Ron with a distance of a foot or two

_Great! My plan will work. _Ron said in his head as he looked at Hermione and smirked

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm so busy at school because my school will be participating in a Sportsfest and I'm included to play. My sport is swimming if you might wonder so I really don't have much time with school and training in my schedule. Anyways, I'll try to finish my story over the weekend! Don't forget to review! =)

I want to thank my Beta:

**FloralBal**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 20th Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 20**

"Start talking, Ronald" Hermione said as they started walking

"Hermione" Ron started "I'm sorry"

"I already know that part. Anything new to say?" Hermione retorted

"Hermione!" Ron shouted causing Hermione to face him. "I'm sorry, okay? Stop talking to me like that. I'm talking to you seriously" Ron said

"Okay." Hermione replied

"I'm very sorry for breaking your heart, Hermione. I really wasn't ready to be tied to you then. I'm really sorry." Ron said as he held Hermione's arm

"it's okay, Ron. I understand" Hermione said simply

"Are you forgiving me, then?" Ron asked as he grinned

"Yes" Hermione replied as Ron enveloped her in a hug lifting her inches from the ground "But,"

"What?" Ron asked as he finally released Hermione

"You must promise me this"

"Anything Mione" Ron said as he clasped his hands in front of him

"You will never break Anna's heart like you broke mine. Do that and you'll end up in St. Mungo's the rest of your life or die." Hermione stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked as she saw Ron gulp nervously

"Ok" Ron squeaked

"Good. Now come on. You have a wedding to attend to!" Hermione said "Go to Anna now while I return to my seat" Hermione said

"No, let me take you there. I still have about 5 minutes you know" Ron said as Hermione just nodded

"So, Mione. Are you really in a relationship with Draco?" Ron asked as they were returning

"Yes" Hermione said simply

"Do you really love him?" Ron asked. Hermione then stayed quiet for a moment. _Do I really love him? _Hermione asked herself

"Yes Ron. I do. I love him" Hermione said as she smiled at Ron

"Well, will you still love him if you find him kissing another woman?" Ron asked

"Why would you ask such a stupid -" Hermione started but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Draco, indeed kissing Natalie, who was sitting in his lap

"Draco" Hermione said silently but unfortunately or fortunately, Draco heard it and pried Natalie from his lap and faced Hermione.

_This can't be. _Hermione said to herself and then ran as fast as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks, ignoring Draco's shouts. Then, after finally finding a close space in the deep part of the garden, she broke down and cried.

**- **_**Flashback - **_

"What are you doing?" Luisa said clearly annoyed as Natalie sat on Hermione's seat

"Sitting" Natalie replied simply

"No dimwit, I mean what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with the bride? Isn't that what bridesmaids are supposed to do? Help in the wedding?" Luisa said as she rolled her eyes

"Oh, I just… um… There are already many people helping in the wedding and I'm tired." Natalie said as she fanned herself using her hands

"So why don't you just find another place to sit" Draco said as he looked at Natalie

"I want to sit with you" Natalie said as she tried to smile seductively at Draco who just looked like he wanted to gag

"Excuse me Natalie" Luisa said, getting Natalie's attention "If you forgot, Draco here has a girlfriend already, so quit trying to flirt with him" Luisa said "You look pathetic"

"Shut up. She's not here you know." Natalie said as she stuck her tongue out to Luisa and rolled her eyes "Maybe we can go to another place. A secluded place maybe" Natalie whispered as she winked at Draco

"I rather not" Draco said as he scooted away from Natalie

"Why?" Natalie purred and pouted "Don't you want me?"

"No I don't." Draco. _Really, she does look like a duck with that face. _"In case you forgot in that little head of yours I already have a girlfriend and I love her. Okay?" Draco said and then his eyes widened _Did I just say I love Hermione? _Draco thought as Luisa smiled secretly and then Natalie stood abruptly from her seat

"Fine! Suit yourself. Be with that woman. You'll be regretting this. I'm going" Natalie said as she began to walk away but tripped and then landing on Draco's lap. "But before that" Natalie said as she settled herself on Draco's lap firmly as Draco tried to remove her "How about a goodbye kiss?" Natalie then leaned into Draco and kissed him full on the mouth while Luisa just stared in shock

"Draco?" a soft voice from behind Draco and Natalie made Draco finally pry Natalie off of his lap

"Hermione" Draco shouted but was too late because he saw Hermione finally running away. All he saw after he ran to catch up with Hermione was a smirking Ron.

**A/N: **Hello Guys! This fic is finally coming to a very, very, very, close end.  
>So, will Draco and Hermione be together or not?<br>Read the next chapters to find out =)

Once again, I would like to thank my Beta:

**FloralBal**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: **The Wedding Date. **So, yeah :D

**A/N: **Hey Guys! This is the 21st Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review!

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 21**

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as he tried to find Hermione in the garden. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening, _Draco repeated to himself

"Let me explain!" Draco shouted as he put his head in his hands

"What do you need to explain?" Hermione said as she came out from her hiding place. Her eyes showed how hard she had been crying.

"Hermione" Draco breathed a happy sigh and then went over to hug Hermione but Hermione stepped aside so Draco stumbled forward. "I am so -"

"Go away" Hermione said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes "Your job is done" she said coldly

"I can explain!" Draco shouted "Natalie! She was -"

"Save it. Why do you even need to explain? You can shag her for all I care." Hermione said, her voice cracking

"Hermione" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for doing that. Natalie was -"

"I know what I saw, Malfoy." Her voice was awfully cold as she stepped out from Draco's grasp "I'm not blind, you know."

"Hermione" Draco said, his voice desperate.

"You can go now; your job is already done. I'll mail you the complete payment tonight. Goodbye, Malfoy. It was nice _working _with you," Hermione said as she brought out her wand and apparated back to her flat. Then she finally released all her tears.

Draco, on the other hand was still in complete shock. _What have I've done? You bloody git. You had this one chance and blew it up. _Draco argued with himself as he sank into his knees and dropped his head in his hands. _Well, might as well go home now, no point of being here. _Draco said to himself and got ready to apparate but stopped when he heard his name being called. He searched for where the voice came from and saw no other that the weasel himself, flashing a smug smile.

"You!" Draco shouted as he lunged towards Ron and grabbed his collar "You set me up didn't you?"

"So what?" Ron said as he tried to release himself from Draco's tight grasp.

"You fucking blew everything. You are the reason why Hermione is mad at me!" Draco bellowed as his fist made contact with Ron's face.

"You deserved her anger, Malfoy" Ron said as he wiped blood from his nose "I'd rather have Hermione marry the ugliest and most immoral man on Earth than you," Ron said as he spat blood on the ground. "I know that you are just playing with her, after this you would just break her heart and throw her away."

"Fuck you" Draco said as he punched Ron again "Why would I do such a thing! I love her for Merlin's sake!" Draco shouted. _I do love her. Truly. _Draco said in his mind. "I won't break her heart like you did, Weasel. Only you can do something as stupid as that." As Draco said this, Ron became angry and punched Draco hard on the face resulting him to release his grasp on him. After a split second both men charged up against each other, Ron grabbed Draco by the shoulders and brought him to the ground and threw punches at his face while Draco struggled to grab his wand.

"_Stupefy!" _Draco shouted and watched as Ron's body flew to the other side of the garden.

"Draco!" Another shout came; the only difference is that it was female.

"Luisa" Draco said as he saw Luisa jogging up to him

"Oh My God. What happened to you?" Luisa said, worried as he wiped blood on the left side of Draco's bruised cheek.

"Well, I got in a brawl with Weasel here. His case is much worse than mine though" Draco said as he pointed at Weasley

"What the fuck happened to him?" Luisa said as she put her hands on her hips. _She reminds me of Hermione when she does that, Merlin! Hermione! _Draco said to himself

"Don't mind him! I knocked him out cold," Draco lied. "What about Hermione? She's so mad at me," Draco said as he rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pain in his head. "Let's go away from here before someone sees us. They might think I killed the groom" Draco said as he smirked "That might be a good idea" Draco muttered

"Shut up," Luisa replied and then sat in the part of the garden where Hermione showed him the sunset. _Good memories. _Draco thought to himself. "Start talking. Why did that slut even kiss you? She knows you are Hermione's boyfriend, but- but- Why?" Luisa said as she gestured her arms wildly. Then, Draco explained all to Luisa which was Ron setting them up and Hermione leaving. He even said that Hermione hired her for an escort.

"So you're not her boyfriend?" Luisa "You're just an escort to her?" Luisa asked as Draco nodded "Why are you so affected if you're just her escort?"

"I- I- err. -" Draco stuttered.

"You love her, don't you?" Luisa said shocked as she grinned and put a hand over her mouth "YOU LOVE HERMIONE!" Luisa shouted once again as she grinned and jumped.

"Umm... I -" Draco stuttered once again as a he blushed a faint pink color and tried to hide it buy not looking at Luisa in the eye.

"This is perfect!" Luisa exclaimed

"Perfect? She hates me, if you remember!" Draco said frustrated

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Luisa said as her grin turned into a frown "Why the hell didn't you tell her you love her?"

"I was kind of afraid you know" Draco admitted shyly

"Come on! Judging by the looks you gave each other, no one can even deny you're a couple." Lusia said "A beautiful one at that"

"Really?" Draco asked

"Yes," Luisa replied.

"How am I going to tell her now?" Draco asked as he rubbed his temples

"Leave it to me" Luisa said as she smirked and then heard a scream.

"Ron! What happened to you?" A voice said from afar.

"MALFOY!" Ron bellowed, his voice booming across the field.

"But first, let's get out of here" Luisa said as she grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him away from the wedding.

**A/N: **My oh my, What does Luisa have up her sleeve? Watch out for the following chapters to know! =)

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

And Thankyou  
><strong>FloralBal, <strong>

For being an awesome Beta! =)


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: The Wedding Date. So, yeah :D

**A/N:** Hey Guys! This is the 22nd Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! Sorry for not updating. I'M SEVERLY SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK. I'm so sorry! But don't fear, the 22nd chapter is here! Haha! =))

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 22**

"Hermione?" Luisa said as she knocked on Hermione's flat three days after the 'incident' "Hermione?" Luisa tried again. But after losing a bit of patience, she tried to turn the knob of the door and was surprised when she found out that it wasn't locked. She then took a peek and saw that the light was out but could hear the faint sound of people talking on the television. she then went towards the television and then saw Hermione sprawled on the couch.

"Hermione?" Luisa called again, surprise evident in her voice.

"Just put the pizza on the counter in the kitchen. The money is there get as much as you need." Hermione said with a wave of her wand without even bothering to look.

"Hermione. It's me." Luisa said. "Luisa." With that, Luisa heard a small gasp from Hermione as she slowly turned around. When Hermione finally faced her, Luisa saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Luisa." With that Hermione went to Luisa and wrapped her arms around Luisa' neck while she finally released her tears. Luisa then patted Hermione's back.

"It's alright" Luisa said as she patted her cousin's back trying to comfort her. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Hermione finally stopped crying as she again sat on the couch while Luisa sat beside her.

"How are you?" Luisa said trying to break the silence.

"How am I? How am I?" Hermione said, as she laughed, her voice cracking. "I feel great. Seeing him kissing another woman really made me happy. Super." Hermione said as she tried to stop her tears again.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Luisa said. "He - Draco - told me about your agreement." Luisa said after a minute of silence passed.

"What - Oh." Hermione muttered. "Well, it's nothing. It's just business. I don't know why I am this affected!" Hermione said as she tried to smile but then ended up frowning. "He can shag that slut Natalie for all I care." Hermione said as she shrugged.

"Hermione, he loves you!" Luisa said as she faced Hermione and held her hand while Hermione froze in shock.

"What?" Hermione said as she shook her head. "No. No. No! Stop joking around Luisa!' Hermione said as she looked at Luisa's serious face. "It's impossible!"

"No it isn't. He told me after you left. You should've seen his face, Hermione. He looked devastated when you left." Luisa said as Hermione continued to shake her head.

"I don't believe you! If he did love me he wouldn't kiss Natalie! And don't dare deny that! You and I saw them kissing like it's the end of the bloody world!" Hermione said angrily.

"No! Natalie was the one who kissed Draco! She tripped on her own feet and then landed on Draco's lap the she kissed him! Believe me Hermione! I was there! Believe me!" Luisa said.

"How can I trust that you aren't just fooling me?" Hermione said.

"Hermione." Luisa said softly. "I'm your cousin. Your best friend. How can I even do that to you? Trust me." Luisa said. "Let me explain all of it to you. Let me, one of your most trusted friends, explain to you what really happened." With that, Hermione thought for a moment but then nodded at Luisa who then sighed happily and explained what exactly happened. With Natalie tripping, Draco and Ron fighting and Ron admitting planning all of what happened all of it.

"So Ron did all of that just to get me and Draco separated?" Hermione said as she shook her head while Luisa nodded. "What about Anna? What happened to her wedding?" Hermione said.

"Let's just say that the Wedding didn't happen." Luisa said softly.

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted as she stood up. "The wedding didn't happen? Why?"

"When I said Ron planned it all along, Natalie asked something from Ron to make her comply with his plan." Luisa said.

"What?" Hermione asked, getting interested.

"To sleep with her." Luisa said this as she saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"I didn't know Ron could sink that low." Hermione said as they both laughed. "What about Anna?"

"She's still in shock. I think they are going to send Anna to a vacation on Germany. To, you know." Luisa said.

"Poor Luisa." Hermione muttered. "What about... Dra-... Draco?" How is he?"

"Sulking. Miserable - "Luisa continued

"Okay, I get it." Hermione said. "Seems like that makes both of us."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Luisa said.

"No."

"No? Why?"

"Yes. No."

"Why?" Luisa asked.

"Just because!" Hermione argued while Luisa sighed heavily. "You know I think I need a vacation too." Hermione muttered.

"A vacation?" Luisa asked.

"Yes. A vacation. To take a break from... this!" Hermione said.

"Yes. I think you need a vacation. But Hermione, can you try talking to him?" Luisa said.

"As much as I want to Luisa, I... just can't." Hermione said as she sighed.

"Can't or Won't?" Luisa asked as she raised a brow.

"There's nothing to talk about! It's just business." Hermione said.

"But you did hear that he loves you right? Don't you feel the same? I can see the way you two look at each other." Luisa said.

"I... I don't know." Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards the window. "I don't know." Hermione said.

"Well Hermione. I'll give you time to think." Luisa said "I'll give you my ticket to go to Paris." Luisa said happily as she went to Hermione.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked as a smile graced her features.

"Yes. It'll give you time to think and I know you've been itching to go there, right?" Luisa said as she smiled. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Hermione asked, still smiling.

"Think about it and when you return, please talk to Draco." Luisa said as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders.

"Okay." Hermione muttered.

"Well, start packing! You're leaving tomorrow!" Luisa said as she pushed Hermione towards her room.

"Thank you Luisa! You're the best!" Hermione said as she hugged Luisa.

"I know. I know." Luisa joked. "I'll be going now. I've got someone to meet." Luisa said.

"Okay Luisa! Thank you once again." Hermione said as she saw Luisa going out of her flat.

"Perfect." Luisa said as she smirked when she closed the door from Hermione's flat.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! At least I updated right? Haha. =)) Only one or two chapters left guys! =))

Thank you,

**ForalBal! **


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here. J.K. Rowling does. I own only a little part of the plot because I got the idea from the film: The Wedding Date. So, yeah :D

**A/N:** Hey Guys! This is the 23rd Chapter of The Wedding Date. Please Read and Review! Sorry for not updating. I'M SEVERLY SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK. I'm so sorry! But don't fear, the 23nd and final chapter is here! Haha! =))

**The Wedding Date**

**Chapter 23**

"So Draco. Remember. Her flight is tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning. Don't be late. Just remember Draco, do anything you need to get her back. This is your only chance. Don't be late." Luisa said to Draco as soon as she sat down in front of Draco where they decided to meet.

"Okay. I'm not a 5 year old who need's word for word instruction Luisa." Draco said as he shook his head.

"Well I'm so sorry for considering even helping you!" Luisa said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Draco said. "Forgive me. Please?" Draco said to Luisa while he put his hands in front of him.

"Okay. You're forgiven." Luisa said as she smirked. "So here is your ticket. The seat of that ticket is exactly beside Hermione. But you must be earlier than Hermione to surprise and apologize to her okay?" Luisa said while Draco nodded. "Okay. Good. I'm going to go now. I've done too much for the day so don't you dare mess up tomorrow!" With that, Luisa gave Draco a hug and left the cafe.

_Don't mess up tomorrow Malfoy. Don't mess up. _Draco said to himself as he looked at the ticket which was the final chance he has with Hermione. After a good minute, Draco then stood up and apparated to his flat and packed his things.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Draco's phone rang throughout his flat.

"Ugh." Draco muttered into his pillow. He then picked up his phone while rubbing his eyes. "Who the bloody hell is this?"

"Draco?" A female voice on the other end said.

"Luisa?" Draco replied as he sat up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN YOUR BED? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY TIME IT IS?" Luisa screamed on the phone.

"Bloody Hell! I overslept!" Draco said as he stood up and frantically threw on clothes.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU BLOODY OVERSLEPT! IT IS 8:45 AM AND YOUR FLIGHT IS AT 9:00! GET GOING YOU ASS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! OH NO! YOU'RE ALREADY LATE!" Luisa screeched as Draco finally grabbed his bag and locked his flat, not even bothering to say goodbye to Luisa on the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Luisa called. "Hmm. Guess that's a goodbye." Luisa said as she ended the call.

"Flight 104 to Paris is now boarding." A voice on the speakers said as Draco literally ran around in the airport trying to catch his flight. There was one incident where he accidently bumped into an old man that made him fall over. With much time running out, Draco just used magic to get past the Airport security but eve if he used magic, he didn't make it. He just saw that the waiting area for the passengers is empty.

"This can't be happening." Draco whispered to himself as he looked around. He then sunk to his knees and screamed.

"So how did it go?" Luisa asked over the phone.

"My life is over. Over I tell you." Draco said.

"Hey. It's not my fault you missed your flight. Hey Draco, don't worry. I made Hermione promise to talk to you when she gets back." Luisa said.

"And when is that?" Draco asked.

"Umm... I don't know." Luisa said silently while Draco groaned and then muttered a goodbye to Luisa as he got off the elevator and into his floor. But as he went near his flat, he saw a figure standing in front of his door. Curiously, he went near that figure and stood shocked as he saw who that figure was.

"Hermione?" Draco said, disbelief in his voice.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said as she faced him, her face tearful.

"What - What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a plane to Paris?" Draco asked.

"How do you know that?" Hermione said but then figured out who.

"Luisa." They both said in unison as they then smiled at each other.

"I bet she also gave you a ticket right?" Hermione said and then smiled as Draco showed her the ticket. "So why aren't you in the plane?"

"Kind of overslept." Draco said as he smirked. "So what about you? Why aren't you in the plane? Don't tell me you overslept too. That not the Hermione Grangerr I know." Draco said as Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, I want to say I'm... I'm... I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said silently. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that! I'm so sorry for mistaking that -" Hermione ranted but was cut off by Draco covering her mouth with his hand.

"Please. Stop ranting." Draco said as he smirked and then removed his hand from Hermione's mouth.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Well, I am too." Draco said honestly. "I really am."

"Well, if we are both sorry, why don't we start over?" Hermione said while Draco nodded. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she placed her hand in front of Draco as they smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Draco Mafloy." Draco said but instead of shaking Hermione's hand, he pulled it and then closed the gap between them as their lips met.

"Hey Draco. Is that a new way of meeting a new person? By kissing them?" Hermione said as they both broke up for air.

"Only if it's you." Draco said as he kissed Hermione again while opening the door of his flat and closing it.

**A/N: **That ends it folks. Thank you so much for reviewing my story and I know. The ending is very cheesy and I know, it's kind of a bit rushed isn't it? =))

THANK YOU EVERYONE ESPECIALLY **FLORALBAL**! =)

Stay tuned for my other stories!


End file.
